Steel Carnage
by Tensa
Summary: The World Tanksports Federation makes a surprise announcement not long after the conclusion of nationals. The Steel Carnage tournament is taking place, and Oarai Girls School are invited as seeds. But soon it becomes obvious that the tournament is going to be somewhat unorthodox. The rules allow a new type of tank into the mix: the type that walks... Rated T for Twitter.
1. 01 - An Invitation

**Girls und Panzer: Steel Carnage**

AN: What's up FF net? After watching GuP, I couldn't help but be inspired to do a little continuation of the story itself.

However, the immediately obvious ideas of having men do Tankery and writing Boys und Flugzeug were already taken. I didn't want to simply expand the list of tanks available either (in fact, that one is taken as well), so instead I decided to go into something a little more out of left field...

Expect plenty of small shout outs to other series (I'm writing it, so if it doesn't happen intentionally, it'll happen unintentionally), as well as action sequences (it's Girls und Panzer, what did you expect?)

**Chapter 1: An Invitation**

[On a privately owned island in the Pacific. 3 months after the Nationals]

Nishizumi Miho could not believe she was back in a competitive match again after just three months, with the midday sun blazing overhead. It was summer vacation, and she should have been spending her time at a beach, or taking on a part time job, or doing her summer homework. Instead she had all of those prospects removed (though she was inwardly thankful for being excused from her school assignments) and was peering out of the cupola of the brown Panzer IV Oarai Special.

The eight kilometer by eight kilometer battlefield they were fighting on was unique, in that the topography of the area was more or less symmetrical. Both teams started in locations in the southwest and northeast corners of the battle area, atop a plateau that contained a mockup of a military base.

There was a single circular plateau atop an artificial hill about a kilometer across in the centre of the battle area, and which was clearly elevated above the rest of the surrounding land, and gave a clear view of the majority of the play area. Though it was possible for a tank to climb the hill from any direction, there was a half kilometer wide area of various seemingly natural obstacles that could act as concealment and cover, ranging from rock formations to pockets of trees. The density of trees towards the foot of the slope was too high. The two most practical entrances to the plateau were from the northwest and southeast. Both of those areas had with minimal cover consisting only of the ruins of an abandoned European style village on the face of the hill, which seemed to have been built solely for the purpose of being part of the artificial environment. Further out from the plateau, the ground was mostly flat grassland, with some dry dusty patches owing to the summer weather.

Oarai's Panzer IV was making its way towards the forest to the northeast of the plateau, heading southwest from their starting point in the northeast, alongside the Porsche Tiger, manned by the Automotive Club and the M3 Lee crewed by a team of first years. The three (relative) heavy hitters were trailing behind two groups of tanks which were moving out to scout the two routes to the plateau. The Volleyball Team's Type 89 had already taken up position in the forest and was preparing to move along with the latest addition to their team. In the distance, to her south, she could see a wide and tall column of pale brown dust, headed straight for the foot of the hill. They definitely weren't using the log trick she used against Saunders last time, because the column of dust was far too wide.

Miho put her thumb and index finger to her throat mic, and sent a message out.

"South group, can you see any tanks headed your way" said Miho.

"I see the dust cloud but nobody is showing themselves!" replied Sodoko, the commander of Mallard Team's Char B1.

"We got nothing," added Anzu from the Hetzer.

"How about north?" asked Miho

"Nothing's headed over our way either," said Nekota of the Gamers team.

"Totally clear," answered Erwin of the history club. "Anything wrong captain?"

'_So maybe they want to send most of their forces to the south and try for a mass push there.'_ thought Miho.

The last thing she wanted was to let a gunner as talented as Naomi shoot at them from the central plateau, where she could in theory cover the entire battle area by herself. Trying to storm their base would be out of the question if Naomi could take potshots at them from above with a 17 pounder, and any fight they picked would have to be fought on the move to prevent the firefly from getting a bead on them. The only thing that prevented a single tank dominating the entire battlefield from the plateau was that its kilometer diameter and two hundred metre elevation would mean the plateau itself would block shots within a certain range of the plateau depending on where the shooter was positioned on the plateau.

"Mallard team, Turtle team" said Miho. "I need you to cover the village from there. We'll join you as soon as possible"

"Yes Ma'am!" replied Sodoko.

"Yep," said Anzu's distinctive voice, perpetually relaxed. "We'll watch Mallard's back from the trees."

"Please do, and don't chase them into the village itself until we get there. Anteater Team, Hippo Team, try to get control of the plateau from the northwest. Hippo team should use as much tree cover as they can and support Anteater team from a distance as they advance. Rabbit and Leopon teams will comprise the main force with Anglerfish team to the southeast village. We're going to back up Mallard and Turtle team."

"What about us?" asked a new girl over the radio.

"Duck team should head to the northwest ramp," said Miho. "Stick to the trees and only show yourselves when you have to. Mongoose should come east with the main force. We're going to need you if they drag the fight into the village. Asuka-chan, its your first match, don't be nervous."

"Who do you think I am?" Asuka replied with a cocky tone. Before anyone could make a snarky comeback, Sodoko's voice was heard through the team again.

"Sodoko here! We're under attack by two Shermans!" As if the world itself wanted to add to the message, a flock of birds took off from the forest to the south, and about halfway through the transmission, the sound of a muffled tank cannon shot had finally travelled through the air and reached Miho's ears, signalling the start of cannon fire between tanks "There's three more coming! We'll hold for maybe two minutes! Three if we're lucky!"

"Acknowledged!" said Miho as another series of identical shots were heard from their direction. "All units commence Operation Merry Go Round!"

The Panzer IV, the Lee and the Tiger (P) all accelerated and ran as fast as they could towards the battle being fought in the distance. From what she could hear, the Hetzer and the Char were firing back, but they were going to be overwhelmed. The sounds of battle were drawing closer, and Miho decided this was the best time to slip back inside the cupola. It was at this point she got a second transmission from the team in the south.

"Yes!" said Anzu. "We got one!"

"That's nice! But the other three are in firing range!" said Sodoko. "Nozomi! Fire on three!"

Soon she had come into view of the battle just as a shot from the Char B1 smashed directly into a Sherman making a beeline for the village, knocking its rear end aside and causing it to powerslide in such a way that threatened to flip the tank, before it was forced to stop and control its momentum. A second shot from the trees from the Hetzer landed on the American Bestseller, but it only served to rattle the crew as it glanced off the armour. The Sherman wisely backed away before they could step any deeper into the Hetzer Murder Zone.

Between two patches of forest was a half kilometer wide flat area, with a dirt road that led to the 'village' on her right. There was a white flagged Shermans in the completely open no man's land; its immobile body was being used by Mallard team's B1 as physical cover, but there were still four additional Shermans on the attack. Gomoyo, Mallard's Driver, was doing an admirable job of keeping herself in a strong position, using concealment and cover from whatever rocks and trees were available, but there were only so many places a tank like that could hide. Turtle team were also performing almost superhumanly; they had locked out an entire band of no man's land by themselves, and the area they had covered from the trees stopped both advances towards the village by the Shermans, and also could quite easily protect Mallard team's back. But that could only go so far, as the Saunders tanks all fired in quick succession at the more visible B1, and though all three shots failed to knock the tank out as they hit the turret for the 47mm gun, it was clear they'd make some headway sooner or later. The Char B1's return shot from the 47mm was way off target. The gun had taken too much damage, and the sights were unreliable. To compound their worry, Miho had spotted three additional Shermans coming from around the trees in the southwest area. It seemed like they decided to scout out one of the ramps with a larger number of tanks, so that if they actually ran into something, they could fight it out and send more reinforcements. The problem was Oarai had improved since their first round match.

"Rabbit team sweep from the east and back up Mallard and Turtle! Leopon and Anglerfish team will hold the three Shermans here. Mongoose, stand by."

"Understood! Karina-chan, double time it!"

Miho could only imagine Karina, the driver of the M3, shouting her trademark 'Aye!' as she rushed into the fray. The 37 mm cannon fired at the back of a Sherman moving on Mallard team, drawing its attention.

"Captain!" shouted Nakajima down the radio. "Saunders just showed their newest toy! Its fast and its headed for us!"

The sound of heavy metallic thuds and crunches reached Miho's ears, she looked at the latest addition to Saunders' lineup rushing at them from the trees to their south. It was at this point that the developments that had occurred since the nationals ended really struck her.

'_Sensha-do has changed,'_ she thought.

-STEEL CARNAGE: AN INVITATION-

[2 weeks after Nationals]

It had been two weeks since the victory of the Oarai Senshado team in the nationals. Now that everyone safely knew that their school would in fact continue to run for at least one more year, life began to settle back down to (relatively) normal levels, after everyone's fortnight long Panzerhighs had worn off. There were only so many excuses they could use to party, and after the 4th 'Oarai Girl's School is really staying open for sure' celebration in the wake of the official decision to continue keeping the ship functioning, life had to go on.

Anglerfish team were in Yukari's room on the Oarai ship, eating home cooked food for the first time since their victory. The room hadn't changed too much since their last visit: it was still filled with panzer memorabilia and other personal affects. There was one change however, as in the most prominent place in the room, was the photo that was taken when they won the national Senshado championship.

"Hmm, do you guys mind if I put the TV on?" asked Yukari. "I heard there's going to be an important announcement on the news tonight."

"Oh, sure," said Hana.

"What is it about?" asked Miho

"Hmm... all I know is that it's about Senshado. But I heard its pretty big, maybe something to do with the world championships?"

"That's so like you," said Mako. Yukari silently responded by dipping her head and sighing.

"Sorry..." she muttered, prompting laughter from the table as they dug into their evening meal.

"There's actually a romantic movie that's on after the news," said Saori, as she rolled her ramen noodles around her chopsticks. "Rabbit team recommended it to me. Do you want to watch it together?"

"Sure thing Takebe-san," said Yukari. "It sounds fun. Oh Isuzu-dono, didn't you mention something about another flower arrangement you were going to?"

"Yes, I have one scheduled next month. So this will be the last time we do anything together after school for a while."

"Uh... well Hana-chan," said Saori. "Is there anything else you want to do then?"

"Hmm... not really, I guess we can mostly do anything together," said Hana.

"Oh!" said Yukari with a squee in her voice. "Here's the announcement!"

Everyone turned to the TV, and awaited the announcement with bated breath. Miho gasped in surprise when she saw who was actually speaking.

On TV, there appeared to be a press conference type setup, with microphones belonging to various news Japanese corporations and media outlets protruding out of a stand. Photographers were constantly snapping pictures of the podium, and the woman who occupied it.

Nishizumi Shiho was as composed as ever, and began to deliver her speech.

"_As we come off the end of another successful national Senshado tournament, the various leaders in the World Tanksports Federation has decided that it would be best interest for the sport of Senshado to have a special event. I'm here to announce that each of the major governed areas, including the Asia region, will be holding the Steel Carnage Senshado Competition this summer. It is a special tournament with slightly revised rules. Naturally the top teams from the recent nationals will be invited to join the tournament as seeds, but participation is open to any organization that submits an entry, as well as four unseeded sensha-do organizations created for the purpose of allowing those who are unaffiliated with a school or organization to participate in Steel Carnage, if they are interested, which will be announced in due course."_

"_Nishizumi-dono,"_ called out one of the reporters. _"Can you elaborate on the new rule changes?"_

"_I cannot at this point in time. However I can tell you that the rules will change the available strategies, and allow newer teams to stand a chance in battles. Yes, you?"_

"_Nishizumi-san, how much prize money is being awarded to the champion?"_

"_The World Tanksports Federation has yet to finalize a budget for the competition itself, however we expect it to be in the region of three hundred million yen."_

"THREE HUNDRED MILLION!?" shouted Yukari. "Oops, sorry."

"Is everything OK up there?" called Yukari's mother

"It's fine! We just heard something on TV that's all," replied Yukari.

"_Nishizumi-dono, your school, Kuromorimine has failed to win the championship two years in a row now, first to Pravda due to unfortunate circumstances, and then to a newcomer school Oarai Girl's School being lead by your second daughter no less. What are your thoughts on the matter?"_

"_..."_

Miho had to cringe. She knew what her mother was like when Senshado was brought up.

"_Nishizumi Ryu Senshado means always finding a way to move forward,"_ said Shiho, with an air of finality._"We reflect on our losses. We don't dwell on them."_

As the press conference continued, and began to move onto less related topics such as what Shiho's relationship with Miho was like, compared to Maho, and whether she was proud of her achievements, all the mobile phones in the room sounded simultaneously with their respective message received tones.

The message sent out was identical and was from Anzu. The contents of the message were simple.

_We're having a meeting tomorrow. Oarai has been invited to the World Tanksports Federation Steel Carnage Sensha-do Tournament. - Anzu_

-STEEL CARNAGE: AN INVITATION-

[Next Morning - Black Forest Tank Hangar]

Nishizumi Maho was going to be in charge of holding morning practice for the Black Forest Senshado team today, hence why she had taken extra care to iron her uniform. She had just about two weeks to reflect on what happened, and thought that a second place finish wouldn't have bothered the majority of people. Though admittedly, the draw placed Saunders, Anzio and Pravda in the other half of the bracket, and so Black Forest had a bit of an easy ride to the finals. They still had to go through St Gloriana to get there, who they still managed to beat quite handily. Pravda were the reigning champions, and Black Forest was the number one contender, and the favourite to snatch the title back. Everyone following the competition was looking forward to a rematch between the two titans of Senshado, especially after the draw came out.

There was just one problem with that prediction.

Nobody could have seen it coming. Oarai Girls School managed to beat Saunders, Anzio and Pravda. Anzio was a _landslide_ victory as well in the quarter finals, which was something that should not have happened ever at that stage of the competition. As much as Maho thought Miho was talented, a point she was clear to make to her mother, she concluded that Oarai's girls were incredibly talented too; a commander was only as good as her troops after all. This was the spirit of Senshado: everyone had to work together for victory because no single person could operate a tank alone, and no single tank could win the match alone. The commander had to assess the situation and give orders to the driver, point out targets for the gunner, call out which shells to use for the loader, and communicate with other teams through the radio operator. The driver had to make the needed manoeuvres, and to use her own initiative to react to any sudden changes. However simply moving around would not win a match or score any kills for the team. That ball was in the gunner's court, and her job was to make every shot count. There would also be occasions when she would be in charge of hitting a do-or-die shot to decide the match. But all the skill in the world with any gun would be useless unless the loader was consistent and fast enough with loading, and had the calmness of mind to interpret the commander's orders as they came through whilst also informing the gunner of when they were ready to shoot. But even with all of that, no single tank could do it alone and it was the radio operator's role to assess the situation of other tanks on their team, and anything that they spotted. On top of that the team's overall commander had to manage her own tank, plus co-ordinate the movements of the flagtank to keep it out of trouble, assess the situation and decide the best action for any defensive units to protect the flagtank, monitor both activity and information from reconnaissance units to help search for the enemy, and direct strategic movement of the main battle units to the maximum battle efficiency. It was through the nature of operating both as a crew of a vehicle, and as part of a larger team as a whole that directed women to improve themselves as people, learning about true co-operation, the value of dedication and bonding with others.

Oarai Girls School were good if they reached the finals. Even if Saunders gave them a sporting chance by inexplicably matching their numbers to Oarai's, none of the other teams they faced were so inclined to do so. So while it came to Maho as a shock, it certainly didn't come as a surprise that Black Forest would be number two the second year in a row, especially as Maho experienced what it was like to fight Miho as both a force commander and a tank commander first hand.

The tank crews were filing in, and Maho could see immediately by the looks on their faces that they didn't quite share her sentiments about their loss. Some of them were still in shock from seeing her Tiger's white flag; something that they weren't sure they'd ever seen ever in their time on the senshado team, even in practice matches. Regardless, they stood to attention in front of Maho as they waited for the announcement.

When the other one hundred and forty nine other members of the Black Forest Senshado team arrived in the garage and assembled in front of the screen, Erika quietly joined the battalion at the head of the formation. Though she seemed to be in relatively good spirits after the match, she had since stopped being so outgoing with her behaviour. As far as she could recall her entire team was in fact avoiding her gaze. Ignoring this, Maho decided to start her speech.

"Girls, welcome back," said Maho to the team. "You might be wondering why I asked to start Senshado training again so soon after the last nationals. It's because this morning I received a message directly from the World Tanksports Federation." The atmosphere changed. What was initially tension was replaced by confusion, then by surprise. The WTF didn't usually contact teams directly; though they had met officials more than once thanks to the Nishizumi family's connections getting them benefits such as coaching from those who were in professional tanksports. "You may have heard the announcement last night, and well... minutes after the announcement was made, I got a message. Black Forest has been invited to Steel Carnage as the Number One seed."

Confusion erupted. The girls were all trying to make their own statements heard at once, some were questioning Maho about the tournament, others were expressing surprise, and a select few were praising the heavens for a chance for redemption. "Quiet!" said Maho sternly, bringing the meeting back under control. "I was going to ask to decide as a team if we wanted to enter."

"Please commander Nishizumi," said one of the girls at the front. Maho recognized her as the commander of the Jagdtiger which was tracked twice by Oarai's Hetzer, before careening off a canal and snapping their gun in off. "We'd like to make up our performance in nationals!"

"We're hungry for a win this year!" said another, the gunner of the Maus. Usually Erika would have lead the rousing cheer, but it seemed like she wouldn't have to this time.

"I'll take that as a yes from everybody," said Maho. One hundred and forty eight pairs of eyes seemed to brighten up. "Then allow me to go over the rules. Just to warn you, there are a few shockers in there."

-STEEL CARNAGE: AN INVITATION-

[Student Council Room - Oarai Girls School]

They were not quite sure how, but all thirty for girls in the Oarai Senshado Team had managed to fit inside the student council room to listen to the news that was announced. Anglerfish Team and the Student Council Team had already looked through the information together beforehand, and they had realized what it meant for them.

"Is everybody present? Here's the information we've got about Steel Carnage," said Miho. "The tournament is going to take place over the month of August, so that's in about three months from now. We'll have to stay there until we're knocked out, and we'll have to bring the tanks with us. Unfortunately it'll cut into summer break, so if you don't want to participate, I can understand."

"If you're going to another tournament, you're going to need everyone you can," said Isobe, speaking for the volleyball team. "We're in."

"The History Club is up for it," said Suzuki.

"We'd love to," said the first year team in unison.

"We'd just be playing online anyway," said Piyotan. "We'll sign up."

"We get to play with the Panzers again? Awesome!" said Tsuchiya of the automotive club

"... somebody has to keep an eye on all of you," said Sodoko, the Char B1 Bis's commander. "Especially if we're going to be doing class work on the carrier over summer."

"Well, we all want to do this, so I'd say we can get on with the rest of the announcement," said Anzu, a sweet dried potato gripped between her teeth (somehow) wagging up and down as she spoke.

Miho gave a sigh of relief, before continuing.

"The rules of the tournament state that the contestants will have to take all the tanks they want to use with them to the location they eventually decide to use for the tournament," said Miho. "The tanks, weapons and equipment which are allowed into the competition haven't changed, but there are new limitations on what can be fielded every match," she continued. "The total weight limit of a team's vehicles when they're fully loaded without crew is 350 tonnes, though there are no limitations on the weights of individual vehicles." The rules she'd described so far didn't deviate a whole lot from what could be considered standard regulations for senshado. They were just unique ways of limiting what could be fielded by each team. More importantly, this ruleset limited the power that could be fielded by each team, and encouraged less well off teams to take a shot at the competition. Teams would have to consider carefully whether using between a quarter and a third of their weight allowance on something like an O-I or Maus was worth it. Steel walling enemies with a mass of heavily armoured tanks such as the Tiger II would also not be viable. There were no actual headcount limits, so if a team had access to such vehicles and manpower, the rules allowed the use of a mass of forty or so ultra light tanks like the Vickers 6-ton tank (though Miho personally thought the only reason anyone would do that is if they wanted to lose). However what she said next was just a sign of things to come.

"The total number of vehicle crew members starting in each match has to be at least 2.5 times the number of vehicles fielded for that match." Miho had to stop for a second, and gather her thoughts. Mako caught on first, her face turning to puzzlement. Soon, others joined her in puzzlement as it dawned upon them that the rule was just strange. Specifically, that rule seemed redundant, as tanks generally required a minimum of three people to crew: one commander doubling as a radio operator, one driver and one gunner doubling as the loader. This was when the rules for Steel Carnage left the realm of being simply a nonstandard variation, and dove straight into an unexplored twilight zone. If her mother was furious at these changes, she would never show it on TV.

"There are additional legal vehicles for this tournament only, which are classified into the category of Walking Tank," said Miho, which managed elicit a few gasps from the girls present. "A Walking Tank is a vehicle which uses at least two legs for primary locomotion. For Walking Tanks, the caliber of each gun is restricted 100 mm, and the fully loaded weight without crew is restricted to 30 tonnes plus 5 tonnes for each crew member beyond the first required for the vehicle to operate at minimum fighting capacity. This is due to safety concerns. Prior to the tournament, all Walking Tanks which are to be used in the tournament will need to be inspected and approved by a minimum of three Steel Carnage Walking Tank Inspectors for adherence to rules and regulations, and for safety. Matches will follow a new set of victory conditions called Base Capture. In addition to the standard victory condition of disabling all enemy tanks, each team is allocated a designated area, or base, which they must defend from capture. To capture an opposing base, a tank must remain inside the designated area for sixty seconds continuously. The capture timer is reset if a tank from any side is knocked out. And that just about sums it up."

-STEEL CARNAGE: AN INVITATION-

[Black Forest Women's College Senshado Manoeuvring Grounds]

The Black Forest girls were stunned from the rules announcement, and Maho, sensing that if she didn't get them under control soon, she'd have a struggle getting anything done today. Thankfully she had realized this early, and told everyone to get into their tanks soon after her announcement was over, and was herself seated in her own Tiger, now repaired back to its former glory. Fifteen tanks were lined up at opposite ends of a shooting range; half the team on one end, half on the other.

"First up, I want everyone to go back to basics," she said over the radio. "Something I've noticed last tournament is that while every other school's team had at most one or two gunners with over ninety percent hit rate, Oarai has at least four. We need _every_ tank to be a serious threat if we're going to win in Steel Carnage without a firepower, armour or numbers advantage. For this exercise half of you will be targets, and the other half will be shooting. Its paint rounds only, so there's no need to worry. The goal of this exercise is to fire as fast as possible whilst keeping your accuracy up. That means Loaders no slacking. Commanders will be directing Gunners to their targets. Radio Operators will have their tank's target identified through radio. Drivers, sorry but you'll be recording the results of every shot for me to look at afterwards, and you'll also be in charge of using the timer. I promise I've got something for you later."

"We're not unhappy about it," whispered Maho's driver, notebook and pen in hand, just quietly enough to not carry over to the mic, giving her a wink. Maho kept her stoic demeanour, but inwardly was happy that her team still respected and listened to her, especially after losing not once but twice in a row. In fact, they seemed even more determined to practice, but the event they were practicing for was nothing like any competition ever held, let alone any they'd competed in. After drilling the basics back in this week, she would have to start thinking like Miho if she wanted to make the most of an unknown scenario. "Start the exercise!"

-STEEL CARNAGE: AN INVITATION-

[Oarai Girls School Student Council Room]

The student council room was deadly quiet. The news about the rules was a complete shock to everyone that had yet to see them, and it took a while before anyone was able to gather the courage to say something.

"So, er," said Karina, a diminutive first year, and the M3 Lee's driver. "Where do we find one of these Walking Tanks?"

"I think I know where," replied Anzu with her trademark Cheshire cat grin. "You don't think this ship was built using conventional methods do you?"

-NEXT TIME ON STEEL CARNAGE-

"I think we found the missing link between infantry and artillery."

"Wooow!"

"I'm upset because Steel Carnage is a blatant affront to Senshado!"

-EDITS-

Black Forest has been changed to the Number One seed, instead of taking the Number Two spot for Steel Carnage

Corrected the typo of having Rei in the intro instead of Asuka.

Changed the average crew per vehicle from 2.5 to 3.

Timespan of the tournament has been changed to match the (much more practical) schedule posted as of Chapter 4.


	2. 02 - The Raptor

**Girls und Panzer: Steel Carnage**

Trentus: Thanks for the review. I tend to reply to reviews through PM, but seeing as 1) you reviewed anonymously, and 2) you were the only reviewer (;_;), I'll respond here. I like the idea of SB:HA's Vertical Tanks, and I think they could be quite entertaining. The reason there are crew count rules is quite simple if you think about it a little. I placed enough hints in the prologue to explain why one might need minimum crew rulings.

**Chapter 2: The Raptor**

Later in the afternoon, after the end of Senshado practice, Turtle and Anglerfish team were all below deck, looking for the Engineering Faculty. The steel halls surrounding them reminded them that their existence above deck was so dependent on what happened down here.

"You think we can find a walking tank somewhere?" asked Hana. Mako was the first to answer, finally speaking now that it was afternoon.

"Academy ships are enormous, and they need to be maintained while they're on the move," said Mako. "Repairs might need to be made to the hull."

"So you're saying that they use something similar to this to make repairs to the hull?" asked Saori.

"But isn't it really hard to use legs to move a vehicle?" added Hana.

"Yes," said Mako. "But its not like wheels are practical for where they're going. Legs are useful for working in difficult areas like mountains as well."

"Naval Studies should have a fleet of these things," said Anzu. "We just hardly see them because the ships generally are very reliable."

"Eeeh?" said Saori. "Are there _really_ things that could be walking tanks down below? How come we never saw any when we came down?"

"This ship is about seven and a half kilometers long, we can't have explored everything," said Mako.

"The school records say there's at least ten of these things in storage about a kilometer down this way," said Yuzu, peering at the map. "... I wish I brought my walking shoes," she added.

"Don't complain!" said Momo. "We're lucky to have anything that's in working condition at all."

They continued to walk through the bowels of the ship, some more talkative than others. Soon they came to the place indicated by Yuzu's map, which was marked by a door with a plaque on it saying 'Oarai Naval Studies Engineering Joint Studies'.

"This is it," said Momo. "Sink or swim time."

"It won't be that bad," said Anzu. "We've been through a sink or swim tournament."

"Well, by the sound of things they're willing to at least show what they're capable of, so let's go in," said Miho.

Anzu nudged her way to the front of the group, and knocked on the door. All eight girls waited for a response, some nervously, some impatiently. It came rather quickly from behind the steel door as the sound of footsteps approached, and the door itself opened. Miho and the girl who answered met eyes.

She was about Maho's age, and was wearing what appeared to be a purple body suit. Her sharp blue eyes and fierce red hair contrasted with the meek appearance of their Senshado captain, Miho. They stared at each other for the longest time, before the girl in the body suit spoke up.

"Ah, you must be the Senshado team, I got your message Kadotani-san," said the girl in a clear confident tone. She then turned to Miho. "I'm Mizuchi Asuka, Mech Engineering's test pilot. You must be Nishizumi Miho."

Miho was a little taken aback as Asuka extended her hand. She had always been recognized, but ever since the nationals she was seen as Miho, more than this generation's second Nishizumi daughter. She took the hand and shook it. Apparently, not everyone was completely awestruck into submission at her Senshado prowess.

"So Mizuchi-san," said Anzu. "Lets get to business. Can you show us what you've got down here?"  
"Sure."

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE RAPTOR-

The eight girls were all gathered in what appeared to be a control room of some kind. It was overlooking a large cube shaped metal chamber behind a wall of what they hoped was bulletproof glass, which was roughly the size of an apartment complex. On the metallic walls in the test chamber there were signs that the chamber itself had taken some abuse. Specifically, there were sizeable dents in all the surfaces, including the ceiling, and especially on the floor near to the walls, in addition to burn marks closer to the middle. On the opposite end of the test chamber from the control room was the only other part of the chamber that did not look like it was uniform with the rest of the walls; a two storey tall blast door.

That door began to open, and an orange light flooded the test chamber and the control room with a siren blaring.

"What the!?" exclaimed Momo. She jumped at the sound and nearly collided with her, and had to readjust her half glasses.

"Wooow!" said Yukari. "I wonder what they've got."

"Knowing Mizuchi-san, this will be interesting," said Anzu.

"What are you talking about! This is scary!" said Saori

"I have faith in your judgement," said Miho, as the doors continued to open. Through the bottom of the door, from the control room, they could see what appeared to be a pair of clawed mechanical feet, and the beginnings of a pair of gun metal grey legs.

"How strangely elegant," said Hana, looking at the angle the legs were making. "... what? I was talking about its balance!" she rapidly added as she drew a few stares from Mako and Saori. The alarm stopped as the door fully opened, and speaker in the control room crackled briefly with static, and then afterwards Asuka sent a message through.

"So, this is one of our machines," said Asuka's voice in the control room. "Oarai has about twenty of these, so we should be able to spare maybe two for Steel Carnage."

The mech stomped into the test chamber. It was about seven metres tall, so a little over double the height of the Tiger (P), and around two and a half the height of the Panzer IV. The mech stood on a pair of digitigrade legs; the legs were split into three sections, connected by two joints. The three sections of the legs were roughly the same length, though the middle section seemed slightly thinner than the other two. The first upper joint was similar to the knee joint in a human, in that it bent so that the apex of the joint pointed forwards, whilst the ankle joint bent backwards. At the bottom of the lowest sections, in contact with the floor, were a pair of 'feet', with two flat mechanical 'toes' pointed forward, and a third 'toe' pointed backwards, which was attached about two thirds of the way down the lowest section, and formed a foot arch. The two legs attached to a separate T shaped 'pelvis' unit in such a way that the legs had more than adequate room to move forwards, backwards and side to side, as well as rotate inwards and outwards.

The torso section was where the cockpit was located, and it was about the size of a hatchback car, four metres long and two metres tall, with sloped armour formed a 'beak' at the front of the torso. It was mounted on the legs through a very short cylindrical waist which was a metre across and half a metre tall that linked the torso to the centre of the pelvis. On the sides of the torso, placed towards the front, there was a pair of mechanical arms, which mimicked the human upper limb, at least schematically. It had armour plating over the 'shoulder' attachment, and its upper and lower arms were roughly the same length. The arms didn't end in hands, but instead at the 'wrist' had an attachment which contained an assortment of repair tools. There were cameras located all over the unit: at the front, sides and back of the torso and pelvis, plus a remote drone about the size of a cipher UAV that was docked at the top of the torso, which then took flight and shadowed the mech around as it stepped into the test chamber, each of its ten metre strides ending with a loud clunk as the mechanical feet absorbed the shock of the landing.

"We call this type of mech the Raptor, because it is agile, has powerful and flexible digitigrade legs, clocks about sixty kilometres an hour on any flat terrain, and can even make thirty or forty on the side of the ship's hull," said Asuka, as she continued to perform checks on the function of the mech itself. The torso was rotating through 360 degrees as she said this, demonstrating its traversal speed.

"What does dee gee tea grade mean?" asked Saori.

"Try standing on the balls of your feet," replied Asuka. The girls in the control room did just that with varying degrees of success. "That's what digitigrade means; walking on your toes. The mech essentially does that, but also has a stabilizer toe pointing towards the heel. This makes the foot and ankle are part of the vertical weight bearing structure."

"I don't quite understand, but it seems interesting," said Hana as she relaxed down and returned to standing normally. "But isn't it hard to stand like this?"

"Not really, the Raptor is designed for it, kind of how humans are designed to walk upright, whilst a cat isn't."

"You mentioned the side of the ship?" asked Miho. "Raptor-san can walk on walls?"

Asuka made a noise that sounded something like 'heh', and the Raptor itself seemed to crouch down slightly with a series of mechanical whirrs, before a loud crunch signalled it had taken off the floor. The mech turned so it was facing the left wall of the test chamber, so that its left arm was closer to the control room, giving the girls a clear view of what it was doing.

Its feet landed on the steel walls of the test chamber with a thud, which was much louder than its size would have produced. The torso was tilted at about thirty degrees away from the wall, flexing forward at the waist to compensate for the less than ideal angle of the pelvis.

"The Raptor uses electromagnets in its feet to stick the side of the ship when it makes repairs," said Asuka as she continued to push the raptor upwards with continued thuds. "Don't worry, its perfectly safe," she added as the Raptor continued to walk up. "I've tested this thing on the ceiling before." The Raptor's left arm pointed to the ceiling, as if to demonstrate this fact, specifically to a particularly deep dent in the steel.

One by one, it dawned on the girls what the dents and marks on the walls were: they must have been from various jumping and latching tests for the magnets. The dents in the ceiling were probably from more extreme testing variants. And at least some of the marks on the floor must have been from when the tests failed. Some of them must have also been from successes.

"So, do I make the team?" asked Asuka as the Raptor jumped off the top of the wall, and slammed its feet into the ground.

"Raptor-san is really impressive," said Miho. "And you seem to be a really good pilot, but can you mount weapons on Raptor san?"

"I could, but I'll time to get all the parts together and assemble everything," Asuka replied. "What caliber do you tend to use?"

"Let's see... 37mm, 47mm, 57mm, 75mm and 88mm are the most common shells we have at Oarai," said Miho.

"Okay," said Asuka. "Give me four days."

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE RAPTOR-

[Black Forest Senshado Manoeuvring Grounds]

"Good work," said Maho over the radio. "Bring the tanks back to the hangar, and prepare for debrief." The other twenty nine tanks replied with some variation of 'yes ma'am'. However, Maho noticed that Erika's voice was still conspicuously absent. "Drive us back," she said to her driver.

"Yes captain," she said, turning the Tiger I back towards the storage hangar. They turned with a rattle and a roar and joined the other tanks as they waited to park. The long queues meant that Maho would have some time to think things through and reflect on what had happened today. _'What's up with Erika?'_ she thought. _'She didn't say a word during training. Normally she'd cheer over the radio with every hit, just to try and fire up her crew. They missed the most shots during the exercise, and had the slowest assault course times too.'_

"Hideo-san," said Maho, addressing her auburn haired radio operator. "Patch me through to tank number four's commander. And only the commander, if you would please."

"Yes ma'am."

It took her two seconds to get the transmission through. It was an improvement on the times she was taking before today. Their second consecutive runners up finish in the nationals must have put some serious passion into their hearts.

"Erika, its Maho. Can you come see me afterwards?" The atmosphere inside the Tiger I changed. The warm chatter of congratulations and their improved performance was replaced by the sound of the engine running and the tracks rolling along the ground. The entire crew had gone silent. "Is there anything wrong?" continued Maho? Everyone except the driver was staring at Maho.

"Its nothing," said the loader, a short and stocky transfer student called Harriet, turning back to face away from Maho.

"Is the Vice Captain OK?" asked the gunner.

"I don't know," said Maho as the Tiger approached the open hangar, and steered towards its designated parking spot. The noise in the hangar was astronomical, as the team members all lined up to attention, whilst Maho walked up to the stage she stood on earlier that day. She hadn't had this much fun with Senshado in a long time, and it was only just beginning to dawn on her that the sky was darkening. The team stood to attention.

"You did well girls," said Maho, as she looked over the team. "I'm proud of you. Now go home and get some rest. See you all tomorrow."

As the girls filed out of the hangar, the only other person besides Maho left there was Erika. The two girls sat down quietly at the edge of the stage.

"Erika, what's wrong?" asked Maho.

"..." Erika's reply was nothing more than a grunt. Though Maho was glad that Erika was no longer badmouthing Miho in front of her, she was worried about her vice captain. However they had spent a large amount of time together, and even if Maho didn't exactly like the girl for what she'd done, she was still under her care, so long as she was in the Senshado team. It seemed like Erika was plucking up the courage to speak. They continued to sit in silence, whilst Erika looked down at her lap, and played with her own fingers as she seemed to burn off nervous energy. Once or twice, she looked like she was about to open her mouth, but shut it instantly. Finally, she said something audible. "Captain Nishizumi, I'm sorry, but please stop wasting time on me."

"Excuse me?" This was unexpected. Erika, acting defeatist was completely unheard of.

"My grades have slipped ever since I've become Vice Captain. They ignored it, because I was made VC of the strongest Senshado team in Japan. I was able to delay things until after the nationals, but the game is up. My parents want me to quit."

"Vice Captain Itsumi, the team needs you," said Maho, almost emotionlessly.

"I'm not like you," said Erika. "Senshado was a way to improve myself as a person, not my life goal. When they saw my... _tantrum_, it was the last straw," she said, emphasizing the word rather bitterly. "If I don't get into my first choice of University, I can't compete in Steel Carnage."

"If you don't train, I can't take you to Steel Carnage," said Maho flatly. "... I guess this is it then."

"Yeah. Sorry I wasted your time today Captain."

"... its alright," said Maho, giving the silver haired girl a pat on the shoulder, before slipping off the stage, leaving her alone in the hangar with her thoughts. "If you ever change your mind, there will always be a slot for someone as skilled as you."

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE RAPTOR-

Shiho was drinking whiskey for the first time in years. She had quit ever since she'd become pregnant with Maho, and never really saw the need, nor felt the desire, to drink any sort of alcohol again afterwards. But now she was swirling the orange liquid inside a scotch glass, as she sat at the dinner table alone, or at least she was for now.

The virtually indistinguishable maids Kikuyo and Sakuyo walked in on Shiho. Kikuyo quickly made her mumbled excuses, and backed out of the room, leaving Sakuyo alone with the Nishizumi matriarch.

"Mistress?" asked Sakuyo, finally, unaware that she was tiptoeing on the spot as she shuffled towards the table.

"Sakuyo, are you finished with your dutues?"

"Yes," she replied nervously.

"Good. Please take a seat with me." Sakuyo immediately took her position by the table, her speed almost causing her to skid into it. She knelt to Shiho's right, kneeling facing the centre of the square table. Shiho seemed to have a completely dead thousand yard stare as she downed the whiskey, then refilled her glass. "Sakuyo, did I do the right thing?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Sakuyo. "I am uncertain as to what you may be referring to."

"Never one to jump to conclusions, from day one at the Nishizumi school. I guess that's why you made such a good commander," said Shiho, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. But it wasn't a genuine smile. Not like when she received yet another award into the school, or when she clapped for her second daughter Miho at the Senshado championships. "Was I right to go along with the rest of the WTF's board, and to have Steel Carnage go ahead."

"I believe you did everything in your power to prevent an impending disaster," said Sakuyo. "I remember that even when Kikuyo and I were new, the class numbers were dwindling."

"... but was this the right answer?" said Shiho. "Steel Carnage is definitely going to get the attention of girls who'd never considered Senshado before. But the way they're coming into the art is..."

"Are you referring to the all for one nature of Senshado?"

"I am," said Shiho. "Nobody can operate a tank by herself, so the crew have to work together. It is the cornerstone of using Senshado to produce strong reliable women. The Walking Tank rules fly in the face of this."

"Are you perhaps upset that the World Tanksports Federation is too worried about money?" Shiho didn't reply immediately, instead downing her whiskey in a flash.

"I'm upset because Steel Carnage is a blatant affront to Senshado!" said Shiho, slamming the scotch glass into the small table they were sat at. Sakuyo didn't flinch, but instead froze almost stock still.

"Mistress, may I offer some advice?" said Sakuyo.

"Please," replied Shiho, looking ashamed at her outburst.

"There are things in life we can control, and things we cannot. You cannot completely control the WTF's decisions, but you can control how you respond to those verdicts."

"... control how I respond to those verdicts," said Shiho. She immediately stood up, leaving the glass and whiskey on the table. "Thank you. I have some business to conduct when I sober up." She moved with determination towards their vast Japanese style garden to try and get some air, leaving Sakuyo to pack away the glass and the bottle.

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE RAPTOR-

[The Next Day - Black Forest Tank Hangar]

The usual early morning chatter from the Black Forest Senshado team as they entered the hangar was significantly dialled down today. Not only was Nishizumi Maho on the stage, behind her in the chair usually occupied by Erika if she was needed to give a separate speech, was an unfamiliar girl who didn't seem to be looking as the Senshado crowd came in.

Maho couldn't believe her luck. She had put an announcement just this morning asking for a new tank commander for Erika's Tiger II, but she got another applicant for something else. The construction company Caterpillar was willing to lend a new model of mech for use in Senshado, and Black Forest apparently had a girl who could easily pilot the machine like it was an extension of her own body.

Of course, she'd have to work out if the girl was worth having on the team: after all weight limit of a mere 350 tonnes meant that they would never break eleven or twelve vehicles to field, unless they wanted to field about twenty Type 89s. Judging by the performance of Oarai's 89, that wasn't going to happen. This meant that each individual tank, and therefore crew member, would contribute more to each victory. This girl was quiet, but Maho knew the signs of somebody who was quiet to avoid drawing attention to her talents, not because of timidness brought on by a long standing history of failure.

This was the second time in a week that Maho's training brief was different to the usual 'work hardest and give it your all' speech that the girls had probably memorized in some way shape or form.

"I have two announcements to make," said Maho. "First, the Vice Captain position as of today is vacant." Shocked murmurs and whispers spread amongst the girls. It seemed like the news had still managed to spread. "Itsumi-san had to leave due to a private matter, but we are not here to focus on sad news. Today we have a new face with us," she continued. "She's from Engineering, and she'll be joining us in training to help us orient ourselves with the Steel Carnage rules." The new arrival, who was sitting behind Maho with her baseball cap obscuring her face, stood up and walked up to the podium. Her back length hair was as black as night, and seemed to flow through the air like a snake as a draft blew through the hangar. She then gave very simple opening lines.

"Rei Ethelene Amemiya, reporting for duty. I'm new, so please don't be shy about correcting what I'm doing."

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE RAPTOR-

[Four days later - Oarai Senshado Manoeuvre Grounds]

The Oarai Girls School Senshado team were waiting outside of their tanks. This time they were lined up overlooking the parking lot, awaiting the arrival of their latest member. The six members of Rabbit team were looking to the sky, waiting for the telltale sound of a transport plane.

Of course, when their latest addition arrived, there was no such flashy entrance. Instead a Dragon Wagon transport truck was pulling along a silhouette covered in a tarp toward the Senshado field.

"At least she isn't totally crazy like Chouno-san was," said Momo.

"Eh, I like a little flash," said Anzu.

"As crazy?" asked Suzuki, the loader of Leopon's Porsche Tiger.

"Ah yeah," said Yukari. "She arrived by dropping her tank out of the back of a plane, then effectively ran over the principal's car with it. Twice."

"So what are we actually expecting to see anyway," asked Aya, the M3 Lee's 37mm gunner from Rabbit Team, as she looked at the tarp on the truck. As if to answer that question, there was a whirring noise. The shape beneath the tarp began to stir, as whatever was underneath it moved. The tarp tore as whatever was standing underneath it stood up, and the latest addition to their roster was revealed. It was the Raptor.

"I think we've found the missing link between infantry and artillery," said Erwin, tactical commander for the History Club's StuG III.

It was a little different to when Anglerfish Team and Turtle Team last saw it in the testing room. Instead of tools, the Raptor's arms had a pair of two metre long cannons. The Cipher Drone was removed. The legs and torso had heavier looking armour on it. Its paint scheme was still gunmetal grey. The Raptor stepped towards the Senshado manoeuvring field, with each step sending vibrations through the ground. The girls all instinctively backed away from the Raptor's path. This seemed to give the Raptor good incentive to bear down just slightly, and after a second, leap into the air, flying over the wire fence, before it landed, slamming the ground with both of its feet, the legs bending to absorb the impact. There was a loud crackle, similar to a loudspeaker being powered up and connected, before the sound of Mizuchi Asuka's voice flooded across the field park from the Raptor.

"Mizuchi Asuka, pilot of the Walking Tank Raptor, ready for action."

The Raptor was kneeling down on the ground, with its legs folded down so that it was only a short way from the cockpit to the floor. The front of the torso hissed open with the front plate splitting into three parts, the upper two parts of the Raptor's armour opening upwards and outwards at a sixty degree angle, whilst the lower half dropped down, revealing a single seat with a metal safety harness strapping in a girl, around Maho's age, wearing a breathing mask over her face. The harness raised, freeing the pilot from the seat, and the pilot herself stood up, and stepped to the edge of the cockpit, revealing her face, and began to descend

Asuka was sliding down from the cockpit of the Raptor, hanging onto a wire using her right hand, with her right foot through a stirrup at the bottom of it. She was wearing a purple body suit, which doubled up as a G suit. Her fiery red hair and bright blue eyes drew stares.

"Howdy Miho," said Asuka, extending a hand to the nearest person, who happened to be Miho, and shaking it. She then addressed the entire team. "As you probably heard, I'm Mizuchi Asuka."

"That's what you brought?" asked Momo. "That thing looks like it'll go down in just a hit." A cold wind blew just as Momo finished her sentence. Asuka's face seemed to be frozen into a Botox Smile for a good few seconds before she responded.

"...I was going to give a briefing with the specifications of the Raptor, but now that I think about it, its best if we have a more practical demonstration," said Asuka, the smile fading from her face. "Are we OK to do this?" she asked no one in particular.

"I don't see why not," said Anzu. "We're scheduled for practice, so the cleanup crew will be around to restore the manoeuvre grounds later."

"... good," said Asuka, glaring straight at Momo. "Lets have a good match."

"So, who says we draw straws?" asked Saori with just a little bit too much haste in her tone.

"Alright," said Miho, finally taking charge of her own training session. "We'll divide the eight tanks into two teams of five and three. Mizuchi-san can join the team of three to make four, and today's session is to specifically look at what the Raptor can actually do. Is everything installed?" she asked Mizuchi.

"Senshado Committee approved Black Boxes are already mounted on the Torso, the White Flag mechanisms are working just fine, and the cockpit has always been reinforced with that carbon coating armour. I got full WTF approval yesterday."

"Okay, well then, let's do it this way," said Miho, taking her phone out of her pocket. She tapped a few keys on it, and after a few seconds found the app she was looking for. "I'll give each team a random number, and the three teams that roll highest get teamed with the Raptor for an Elimination Rules match. Any objections?"

"Nope," replied everyone in unison.

-STEEL CARNAGE: OARAI PRACTICE BATTLE TEAMS-

**Team Red**  
Mizuchi Asuka - Raptor  
Anteater Team - Chi-Nu Type 3  
Duck Team - I-Go Type 89  
Leopon Team - Porsche Tiger

**VS**

**Team Blue  
**Anglerfish Team - Panzer IV  
Hippo Team - StuG III  
Turtle Team - Hetzer 38(t)  
Mallard Team - Char B1 Bis  
Rabbit Team - M3 Lee

-STEEL CARNAGE: OARAI PRACTICE BATTLE TEAMS-

Mizuchi Asuka's breathing mask hung from the side of her left cheek, whilst the metal safety harnesses strapped her into the pilot's seat with a hiss, and locked with a click. The screens in front of her lit up, giving her a 180 degree view of what was in front of her. One of the options on the HUD was missing, and reminded her of the loss of the Cipher Drone Camera as ordered by the WTF. There were two screens just ahead of her right joystick for controlling the orientation of the two guns on the elbow without altering the degree of rotation of the torso. Right now, the system wasn't fully calibrated so it didn't allow full movement of the arms, but there was some limited traversal in a 30 degree wide frontal cone. That system wouldn't be seeing much use int his match though, because it was better suited for long range engagements, and Oarai's practice grounds was for the most part full of obstacles that forced close combat.

As all the other tanks moved to their starting positions, Asuka began to reflect on her team's situation and to strategize. She had not memorized all their names yet, but was still able to mentally flick through the profiles of the three tanks she had with her and their teams.

Duck Team's Type 89 seemed to have nothing but sheer willpower and guts on their side. Their main cannon was essentially a pea shooter compared to the rest, and their statistics showed a grand total of zero kills in sanctioned matches. However, that didn't make them any less competent. They were critical in ensuring that Black Forest's Maus stayed dead, made an incredible showing against Pravda as the Flag Tank, and were the ones that uncovered Saunders' Sherman in their first round matchup.

Anteater's Type 3 was a new addition, and didn't really get a chance to shine, being taken out by Black Forest's Vice Captain almost instantly. They heroically managed to save the Panzer IV from being killed, at least, that's what every die-hard Oarai Girls School fan seemed to claim. She hoped that as a team of gamers they would be able to think laterally as well, or at least predict enemy movement.

The Porsche Tiger was their biggest threat. They were the last tank remaining, aside from the Flag Tank, and even after being knocked out, they managed to hold back the entirety of the Black Forest's force at a chokepoint, preventing them from getting inside and turning what was already a lopsided showdown between both teams' respective Flag Tanks into an absolute stomp for Black Forest.

'_Overall Prognosis, poor,' _thought Asuka.

"Asuka here. So, do we have a plan?" asked Asuka over the radio.

"Roll forward, and run them down?" came a dull voice. "...This is Nekota, commander of the Type 3."

"The Gamers team?" asked Asuka.

"Yep."

"... is that how you play all your videogames?" asked Asuka.

"No, I mean, seriously, we've got two of the heavier hitters of our side," said Isobe. "I'm from Duck Team, Type 89's commander. We... er..."

"Don't worry about it," said Asuka. "Its not like you were _useless_."

"I guess it'd be best if we could form up around the Porsche Tiger?" suggested Nakajima.

"We don't have a choice," said Nekota again. "Its not like the Chi-Nu is proven in combat. I don't think the game stats reflect its performance at all."

'_... great,'_ thought Asuka. _'Their only experience apart from taking bullets is the shoddiest simulation training imaginable. Time to kickstart the team.'_

"Right, lets look at where we're strong. Going by our general spec, and the fact that we have a Walking Tank, I say we'd do well force a close in battle," said Asuka. "We've all got full rotating turrets, and four of them have their main guns on the front hull."

"They'll probably run in two parties, with Anglerfish and Rabbit together, and Hippo, Turtle and Mallard as a second group," said Nakajima. "

"If we take up concealed positions, we can have the Type 89 spot for us, and the rest of us can close down and attack..." said Nekota. "Unless you've got something in mind Asuka?"

"We don't have to attack and fade," said Asuka. In the distance, a flare was fired, signalling the start of the match. Asuka grinned as she clipped her breathing mask on securely, and a wave of cool air caressed her lower face. Then her hands gripped the throttle and joystick, and she rested her feet on the middle two of the four foot pedals. "Trust me."

-PANZER VOR! /watch?v=3e6EkNXCC0c-

Miho shifted in her seat as the Panzer IV Oarai Special rolled out, with the M3 behind and to the right, and the Char B1 behind and to the left, in a chevron formation. The Hetzer and the StuG were nowhere to be seen, but were definitely around. They were rolling along as a pack, and were advancing from the north down to the south. It wasn't long before they ran into a familiar small silhouette.

"Duck Team sighted! Two o'clock right, behind the trees," said Yuki's voice through the radio, coming from the M3. Red Team's Type 89 I-Go picked up the pace, and attempted to run from the front of all the guns, backing behind the trees. However, it wasn't the first time that something which looked like bait had been dangled before Oarai's eyes.

With memories of their match against Pravda still clear in their minds, Miho looked around. The entire left side of her formation was clear of any obstacles, except for maybe the pocket of trees at the formation's eleven o'clock, which was too narrow an angle to launch any kind of reliable ambush. Nobody on Oarai would ever contemplate running in front of them at this point.

To the right was a massive woodland area, where the trees were too dense to allow tanks inside. If the I-Go was running around the outside, it would immediately run into trouble, as there was nowhere to hide on that particular edge of the woods. The I-Go would be forced to turn left by the treeline, and the trees would not give adequate cover for a good twenty seconds for the I-Go. However, haste makes waste, and if they suddenly ran into a formation of tanks, they'd lose at least two tanks in the initial exchange. The terrain would force them into a close range battle, and two of her team would not be positioned to reliably deal with close threats. However, if they kept formation, they would be able to react to any incoming threats with ease.

"Advance quickly and carefully, follow their movement, and stay in formation," said Miho. "Mallard Team, cover our rear. Turtle Team and Hippo Team, keep your eyes peeled and cover our left flank."

"Yes ma'am," came four replies.

The role of the tank destroyers was to prevent any long range assault by already having their guns pointed at the places they needed to be pointed, and to be able to fire from hidden positions. Miho was sure that they were good enough to keep this up. The B1 was covering rear by itself, as they had encountered the Type 89 relatively early, and the other Red Team tanks would have trouble catching up. Miho had the Panzer IV take up position peeking around the curve of the woods, giving them ten degrees extra arc coverage around the woods. Then the M3 advanced just a little past the Panzer IV around the outside, keeping distance from the treeline, and turned so that both its guns were trained around the corner. At that point, they had an excellent coverage of the possible angles of attack that the Red team could have made, given their starting position. What would have happened next was that they would have slowly advanced forward, keeping their fields of fire solid and tight and would corner Duck Team, who were the most experienced of Red Team.

'_Eh, I'm starting to think like Nee-san,'_ thought Miho. She couldn't remember being so determined to follow a set formation to bring as much firepower to bear as possible. But this battle was different. She was no longer in command of a numerically and mechanically disadvantaged force. However she was pleasantly surprised by the efficiency they demonstrated as they leapfrogged forward.

However, she heard something from the left of the formation: rapidly approaching mechanical stomping.

"STOP THE ADVANCE!" shouted Miho.

-STEEL CARNAGE: ENCOUNTER /watch?v=m27hoZtYEDA-

"SETTLE IT RIGHT HERE!" shouted Asuka.

The Raptor burst out from behind a group of trees which couldn't even be considered close to the tank line under normal circumstances. The formation had their left flank exposed, and she knew about their history with getting overeager with pursuits. It was only two official matches ago after all, and it very nearly cost them the continued existence of their school.

Their left flank was almost completely clear, giving the formation a perfect view of the area, and it would have been near impossible to sneak up on for anything. The problem was the Raptor was the fastest vehicle in this battle, and it could maintain its speed over any kind of terrain, and so it didn't necessarily need concealment, at least not for long. Not wanting to wait too long, Asuka turned the Walking Tank to face the opposition.

'_Let's see how many I can get before backup arrives!'_

She maxed out the throttle, forcing the Raptor to sprint, and aimed to run towards the rear of the formation. She could see the closest tank, the Char B1, had its gun closest to her and it was closing the angle.

'_POUNCE!'_

Right as the Char B1 aimed its turret at the Raptor, Asuka's right foot depressed the outer right foot pedal. She felt the entire torso lean in to the right side, and then felt enormous G Forces pressing her to the harness and into the seat. The Raptor hopped to the right side, and cleared the path of the B1's shot by about five metres. As the Raptor landed on its right leg, it stabilized itself, and brought the torso upright. Once both feet were planted in the ground, Asuka continued forcing the Raptor to walk forward, but throttled down, whilst she swivelled the torso to bring the guns to bear on her first target. She decided that because the B1 was closest, and the slowest, she would have the easiest time dealing with it, especially since it was reloading its turret gun, and couldn't bring its hull gun to bear easily, that it could wait. The Panzer IV and the M3 Lee were in firing range, but the M3 Lee had to reposition to bring its full firepower to bear. She decided to aim for the Panzer IV.

However, she felt the Raptor shake, as a shell whizzed across her field of vision, the tracer in the shell appearing to her like a burning streak. She looked to the right, and helpfully she saw the tank that just fired the shot: the Hetzer.

Asuka thought. _'I guess I'll just have to hang on until reinforcements arrive,'_ thought Asuka.

-STEEL CARNAGE: OARAI'S WALKING TANK - RAPTOR-

Name: Walking Tank - Raptor  
Height: 6.88 m  
Length: 4.04 m  
Width: 4.44 m  
Weight: 21.3 tonnes  
Arm Configuration: 2 Arms, with a Shoulder and Elbow joint, with tools attached to the forearm  
Leg Configuration: 6.21 m Maximum Stride Length. Bipedal Digitigrade. Two anterior toes and one posterior toe on each leg.  
Top Speed: 60 km/h (road - sprint), 55 km/h (cross country - sprint), 33 km/h (vertical metal surfaces - limited, walking)  
Armour:  
-Arm 40mm Spaced over joints  
-Torso 40mm in all directions  
-Leg 60mm in all directions, with spaced armour over the knee and ankle joints

Crew: 1 Pilot in internal Torso Cockpit  
-Pilot: Mizuchi Asuka

Armament: 2x forearm mounted 57 mm 40 Calibre cannon, autoloader, 30 rounds  
Gun Traverse: 180 degrees Left/Right at the Shoulder Joint, 180 degrees up/down from both the Shoulder and the Elbow, Full 360 Degrees horizontally at the Waist  
Control System: Cockpit based left throttle, right joystick, 4 pedal controls with AI assistance in movement. Separate Touch Screen systems for precise aiming.

Notes: The Raptor is a fast moving flexible machine, which has a fearsome jump capability, and is able to sidestep quickly, even whilst on the move. It is equipped with electromagnets in the feet, which give it the ability to stick to magnetic surfaces and support its own weight on them, even whilst upside down. The modifications to the Raptor made for Senshado include installing two 57mm cannons where the tools would normally be mounted, increasing the armour to match Senshado requirements, and installing the black box which is standard on all Senshado tanks to designate KOs. The Raptor's AI also has a new program installed which allows it to sprint, and to use its legs to absorb and dampen incoming hits. The Cipher Drone which was used as a remote camera was removed at the request of the WTF Walking Tank inspectors. The Raptor still has its loudspeaker, which would normally be used when it is required for the pilot to talk to large numbers of people in close proximity, typically to give instructions to crowds in emergencies.

-NEXT TIME ON STEEL CARNAGE-

"Really? REALLY?! What the FUCK do you call that?!"

"I'm your host Ami Chouno!"

"Let's Go Saunders! Fight!"

"You're a good pilot, but I have to let you go."


	3. 03 - The Mongoose

**Girls und Panzer: Steel Carnage**

Chapter 3: The Mongoose

-ENCOUNTER /watch?v=m27hoZtYEDA-

The ambush came from nowhere. Miho was sure that there wasn't enough cover for the Blue Team to sneak up on her formation like that, but it looked like that wasn't the case. What was worse was that she had no idea of what the Raptor was really capable of; she'd only observed it in a giant steel box four days ago.

It was definitely doing fine for itself though. The Raptor was flanking the formation, and was positioning for a shot on the Panzer IV before the other two battle tanks, if you could call them that, could bring their firepower to bear.

Despite Turtle team attacking the Raptor, Asuka-san didn't seem phased, and instead seemed to renew her assault with fervour. The Raptor hopped towards the Panzer IV's rear, and aimed for it. However, it wasn't shooting.

'_She probably thinks she won't take us out. She's only got so many shots after all.'_

"Mako, keep your distance from the Raptor! Mallard and Rabbit team, cover each other from mid range. The Raptor can't KO any of us without a close range attack, but Mizuchi-san might just be buying time for them to set up."  
"Roger!"  
"Yes madam."

The three tanks against the Raptor backed up away from the wall as the Raptor continued to advance, and finally fired an attack at the Panzer IV. The first shell missed barely, and the path of the 57mm shell disturbing the tank's stability as it whizzed past the turret. Then came the second shot. It smashed into the skirt armour around the front left corner, sending a piece flying as the training shell detonated.

"Quick! The Raptor's guns are down! Everyone focus fire on it and force it back!"

The M3, Char B1 and the Panzer IV stopped moving, to try and get a good bead on it with their turrets, but this was a mistake. The Raptor didn't stop moving, and instead increased its pace towards the Panzer IV.

"What's it doing!" said Sodoko as the Raptor drew closer. "OH GOD! It's going to ram Anglerfish!"

Miho had a vivid memory of the demonstration. She saw the Raptor crouch and jump onto the wall, sticking to it. But surely it wasn't planning to jump onto the tank. Was it?

"Fire! Protect Anglerfish!" shouted Asuza in the M3. The two tanks fired at the Raptor on instinct. Because the M3 and the B1 were shooting at it from the side, the shot didn't quite connect with the Raptor, but the B1's attack hit the rear half of the Raptor's right torso surface, sending sparks flying. However the impact caused the Raptor to behave in an unexpected way.

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE MONGOOSE-

"DAMNIT!" shouted Asuka as she felt the Raptor suddenly brake, and the cockpit drop down and to her left. She knew what was going on. The auto stability AI was trying to dampen the impact of the shell that just struck the armour. In order to do that, the legs went lax for just a split second, right before cameras mounted all over the body calculated an imminent impact, just so that the acceleration effect of the shell could be reduced. This however meant that the Raptor was now teetering towards that direction, because its left leg was reaching out that way ever so slightly in order to stabilize itself. Unfortunately, in order to do that, it would also have to brake and stop all movement for a second. This close, it would mean that the Panzer IV would be able to get a bead on it, and shoot, which it was doing, as Asuka was watching.

As expected, the Panzer IV's attack also struck the Raptor on the right side of its frontal armour. However instead of being blown off its feet, the hit forced the Raptor to enter an emergency stability algorithm. Because there dampening reduced the forces felt, the black box didn't register the Panzer IV's shot as a kill shot. Instead the Raptor staggered back on its right leg, then sat back on its legs, with each of the two posterior 'heel' arrestor spikes were deployed as far back as they could, to maximize contact with the ground, and to regain its posture from there.

Essentially, the Raptor was now a sitting duck. It would take around three to four seconds to get back up again, and that would have given enough time for either of the tank destroyers to finish her off.

"Sorry we're late Mizuchi-san!" came a drawling voice over the radio. It was Nekota of the Girl Gamers team.

"We'll make up for this!" added the commander of the Porsche Tiger, Nakajima.

While this was happening to the Raptor, Asuka heard the StuG III fire at something. She had just about enough awareness to appreciate that the Chi-Nu was attacked just now, and was trying to get a bead on the StuG along with the Porsche Tiger. This left the kill shot to the Hetzer.

'_Come on! Calibrate Calibrate!'_

Two seconds remaining. The Raptor was already starting to shift its weight evenly onto both legs, and was beginning to push off its right leg. Asuka could feel the torso turning and rising as the weight was starting to re-shift. Then a loud bang indicated the kill shot from the Hetzer came...

... and fell short. It hit a patch of dirt before bouncing harmlessly into the Raptor's legs.

'_She missed...'_

Asuka's mind was a blank after that. The sounds of her breathing as the Raptor finished the last second of recalibration and stabilization were grating and horrifying. She looked to the Char B1. It was currently facing side on to her. The Panzer IV was already moving back, and was being shot at by the Porsche Tiger. The M3 was too far away. The B1 was the most likely target to go down. She turned the Raptor to the right, and made a charge towards the B1.

Asuka was going to try for one of the less orthodox attack methods. The guns were both in the final stages of reloading, but that was fine. Asuka throttled towards the B1, and the all too familiar shockwaves rocked through her body. Though the Char B1 tried to move out of the way, Asuka was able to track the slow moving beast with little difficulty. She then pressed both the left and right inner pedals, whilst at the same time shoving the throttle to maximum.

"TANK CQC!" shouted Asuka

What happened next was a bit of a blur. The Raptor left the ground, kicking off its left leg, whilst lunging forward with its right, with its toes pointed skyward. The foot of the Raptor impacted the side of the Char B1 with a jarring impact as Asuka turned the electromagnets in the right foot on, just to give the attack a little more power and impact.

It worked. The kick rocked the B1 from side to side on its suspension, and confused the black box enough that the white flag was raised up from Asuka's unorthodox attack.

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE MONGOOSE-

Miho was in shock as she saw what the Raptor just did. The kick attack was loud enough to be heard from the inside of the Panzer IV, and she was surprised that one of those kicks had enough force in it to knock out a tank.

"Nishizumi-dono! What's wrong?" asked Yukari. She was hefting a shell into the chamber of the main gun on the Panzer IV as she said this, but Miho didn't respond.

"M-mallard team? Are you OK?"

"Gomoyo, no problems."

"Pazomi, unhurt."

"Sodoko here, we're alright. We're a bit shaken, but nobody's hurt. Raptor-san is really good."

Hana was in a similar state of paleness, as she probably had a fairly good view of the stunt. She gulped as she saw something through her sights. Miho put her head back in the cupola, and saw the Raptor turn towards her. That wasn't good. If she was pursued, she'd be driven out of the cover of the Hetzer and the StuG. They couldn't take the Raptor in a direct confrontation at this sort of distance.

The Raptor's torso spun towards the Panzer IV, whilst it started to walk backwards, towards the Panzer IV.

"Mako-san! Put some distance between us, before she turns around! Hana-san, keep the gun trained on her, but hold your fire."

The Raptor might have a good sprint speed, but going backwards would be a bit more difficult as it was clear that its legs weren't designed to work that way. The steps being taken by the Raptor weren't anywhere near as long as when walking forwards. But of course, Asuka knew about this, and was turning the Raptor's legs around to face the direction of travel.

"Mako-san, turn us around and get us away from the Raptor."

"Okay..."

There was a sudden jolt as the Panzer IV accelerated backwards, and the vibrating in the cabin increased threefold as the engine worked harder to push the tank backwards, spinning it around, while the turret turned towards the rear, just to keep the Raptor in check. The Raptor was also turning to face the Panzer IV, and was now beginning to walk towards it with more confidence.

"Rabbit team, we have to retreat. Move towards the east, and regroup near the bridge. Turtle team, follow us and attack the Raptor from the back. Hippo team, cover us from the Type 3 and the Tiger."

"Roger!"

"Okay."

"Yes!"

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE MONGOOSE-

Asuka wasn't willing to run full pelt at them again. Not after the near miss with the auto-stabilizer kicking in to dampen the impact. She'd settle for matching their pace and making sure that they didn't escape her. Each footstep taken by the Raptor left a thudding crunch as its front 'toes' landed into the ground.

She was trying to line up a good shot with the cannons, but the shaking from the walking was constantly throwing the aim of the two guns.

'_I'll have to calibrate a steady aim algorithm later. For now, I need to stop those two from moving,'_ she thought.

"Duck, Anteater, cut off their formation. Leopon, engage the TDs behind me," said Asuka over the radio.

"Of course!"

"Y-yes."

"Going!"

Seconds later, a shell from Duck team landed in front of the M3, and by reflex Karina, the driver of the M3, stopped the tank. It saved her, because the next shot was from Anteater, and that attack would have been much more vicious, and stood a decent chance of knocking the M3 out. The M3 returned fire with its 47mm, and Asuka was vaguely aware that the shot hit Duck team, and tracked them, which for all intents and purposes took it out.

The Panzer IV stopped as well, and Asuka had only a split second to react. She depressed the leftmost pedal, and the Raptor hopped over to the left just before the Panzer IV fired, setting off all kinds of proximity warning alarms in the cockpit for about a second. In the split second when the Raptor landed, Asuka increased the throttle, and the Raptor shot forward, clawing the ground as it doubled its pace.

The crosshairs were lining up, and she was about to launch the attack. Another proximity warning sounded, but then quickly shut off again before Asuka could react. A tracer round past the front of the Raptor, from the direction that Asuka had come from. She knew the StuGIII wasn't interested in taking shots at her, not with the Tiger (P) after it, so that left only one conclusion.

'_That goddamn Hetzer again?'_ thought Asuka, pushing the Raptor forward. She ignored the tracer shot this time, and instead broke the thin trail of smoke, and had the Raptor aim towards the M3 with its dual 57mms. _'I'll take out the M3 first,'_ she thought, approaching the rear of the immobile tank. In a second, she'd have a shot on the rear of the M3.

Pulling the trigger, a shot slammed into the rear armour of Rabbit Team's M3, shaking it, before it stopped moving. A white flag appeared out of the top of its turret.

Before Asuka could celebrate the kill she just scored, the entire world was pulled out from under her feet.

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE MONGOOSE-

Miho suddenly had an idea. She was watching the back of the digitigrade legs of the Raptor as it ran past the Panzer IV, and took a lethal shot at the M3, and immobilized it.

"Mako-san! Ram its legs!"

The Panzer IV lurched forward, and drove towards the back of the Raptor. The entire crew braced for impact. Yukari was barely able to reload the next shell before the impact of the frontal glacis met the rear right arrestor spike on the Raptor's legs. The ramming attack managed to upset the balance of the Raptor and it fell backwards as its legs were taken out from underneath it. Because there was a body in the way of its legs, the Raptor wasn't able to stumble and regain balance before its torso hit the ground with a crunch.

For Asuka this evidently wasn't the first fall she'd taken in the Raptor, because she was already working to turn the torso, so that it could line up the arms to push back up off the floor. The spaced armour over its joints would have offered some additional protection for the Raptor against impacts of things such as shells. The legs were probably more heavily armoured than the torso as well, so that the machine didn't just become a coffin in the ocean if an accident happened while it was out repairing. Shooting off its arms would be another long shot, and it wasn't guaranteed to immobilize the Raptor. Miho made a decision.

"Hana-san, shoot for its torso!"

"Yes!"

The turret spun to meet the spinning and struggling Raptor. It already was trying to lift itself off the floor, and its left foot already had two toes on the ground. As soon as Hana got a bead, she fired. The thunderous boom echoed through the field as the shell connected with the side of torso, and knocked the Raptor over again. This time it stayed down as a white flag appeared from the top of its armour.

"WE GOT IT!" shouted Saori. The Type 3 was approaching the Panzer IV fast, but a shot from the StuGIII impacted its side, immobilizing it, and causing its white flag to appear on top of its turret.

"Everyone, its just Leopon team left," said Miho, amidst the sound of Yukari loading another shell.

"I see them!" said Erwin. "They're coming straight at us from the south!"

"Turtle Team, back them up until we get there," said Miho.

-ROUND OVER: BLUE TEAM WINS-

It was a foregone conclusion after that. It was a three on one battle against the Tiger (P), and with its mechanical troubles, the automotive team were unable to push the Tiger (P) for too long, at least inside of a battle. They fought hard, and even managed to take the Hetzer down with them, but in the end, a combination of superior numbers, more mechanically reliable machines, and Miho's experience overwhelmed the girls in the Tiger.

The vehicles had all been packed away, and the Senshado team were all amicably chatting away in the hangar as they waited for Miho to do her debrief. At least, all of them were except Asuka.

She looked like she was brooding, and still hadn't gotten changed out of her flight suit.

Saori noticed the older girl wasn't sitting with anyone, and had excused herself from the group that she was with to go talk to her.

"Asuka-chan, are you OK?" she asked. Asuka's scowl almost fell off her face, and looked at the younger girl with a questioning expression.

"Oh, sorry," Asuka replied. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm fine." It didn't convince Saori.

"Are you sure?" she said. "You didn't hit your head when Raptor-san fell did you?"

"Nope. There's a reason helmets are standard."

"Oh... oh right, er, are you cold?"

"Don't mean to be rude, but are you my mother?" said Asuka with a joking smile. "You're too cute to be troubled."

"I ah..." stuttered Saori. "Umm, if anything's bothering you, like the team is making you feel uncomfortable, or there's anything unfamiliar, feel free to say something to someone. I'll be happy to help."

"... if something is bothering me say it huh." Asuka's neck whipped around to look at Turtle team. They were huddled around a mass of papers. "Thanks."

Asuka stood up and marched over towards the spot where Turtle team was sitting, She threw the collar of her flight suit open. Her pale blue eyes looked like they were aflame as she marched towards Momo so fast and with so much purpose that Saori was sure Asuka would have bulldozed through a brick wall. The entire hangar started to murmur as Asuka drew closer, and everyone took a gasp of breath as the Turtle team turned to look at Asuka.

"Who was the gunner of the Hetzer?" she asked in a level voice. She scanned her eyes over the three student council members. Yuzu looked confused. Anzu was pokerfaced. Momo stood up, and looked Asuka in the eye.

"I was," she said without a moment of hesitation.

"Is that true?" asked Asuka. Anzu nodded her head. Asuka's face turned into a snarl as she looked straight back at Momo.

"Really? REALLY?! What the FUCK do you call that?!" shouted Asuka to Momo. "Why am I NOT surprised the cyclops aims like she's looking the wrong fucking way."

"What the hell are you talking about!" said Momo in response.

"You had one, two, three shots to make on me," said Asuka, counting off her fingers. "Missing the first shot was understandable. But you missed when the Raptor was sat on its ass, just begging for someone to shoot it in its face. That miss cost Mallard team their continued participation in the match. Then later in the match you missed _again_ when you were the only one who was available to stop me from knocking out Rabbit team too. Do blend your meals so you don't **choke**?"

"Hey! Leave Momo-chan alone," said Saori, putting herself between Asuka and Momo. Momo herself seemed to have been stunned into silence by the rant. "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it!"

"Really? Didn't you just say if there's something bothering you to speak about it?" snapped Asuka. "Stay out of this, you didn't perform like shit, so this has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with us!" said Saori as the other Senshado team members stood up as well and seemed to rally behind her. "Momo-chan is a member of our team! You're bullying her!"

"You're letting her stagnate and rot!" replied Asuka. "That's ten times worse. Do you trust her to watch your back in a Senshado match?"

Half the team responded with words to the effect of 'yes' or 'we do'. However, some of the members who joined the team mid tournament were unable to look Asuka in the eye. Their responses were half hearted, and mumbled. Others still remained silent.

"Yeah, doesn't look so great now does it!?" said Asuka. "You're flat out lying to her."

"We're not!"

Miho had finally spoken up. As the Senshado team captain of Oarai, everyone stood aside to let her speak.

"Momo is a hard working teammate, who never gave up or stopped acting in our best interest. She helped us when the school was about to close and fought with us in the finals. I have faith in her."

"Yeah!" said Asobe of the volleyball team. "She was with us when we were stuck in that hangar against Pravda and fought with us to get out of that jam! Where were you when the school was in danger?"

"... while you were fixing volleyball posters to your tank, I was part of a deal between Engineering and Mitsubishi Heavy Industries," said Asuka. "They supplied enough funds to keep the school afloat for three more months and I became one of their test pilots. And now, because of that deal, I'm going to be representing MHI in Steel Carnage."

"There's no reason to consider yourself representing anyone other than the school," said Yukari. "Steel Carnage is just a rules test."

"You think so?" said Asuka. "Mitsubishi paid for the Raptor modifications, not the academy. The Student Council records should confirm this. They _want_ the Raptor to be in Steel Carnage, but you can be sure that they're not putting their machine out there to be embarassed."

"BAH! This is completely off topic!" said Saori. "You're trying to distract us with strange and scary sounding things while you make fun of Momo-chan!"

"You're right, I am going off topic," said Asuka. "Captain Nishizumi, do you have faith in her?" Asuka gestured towards Momo, who was now being flanked by almost the entire team.

"Yes I do," said Miho.

"Then tell me honestly, was she on the Hetzer's gun against Black Forest?" There was a wave of silence. This time nobody had a comeback or an answer. Asuka waited a full minute, but didn't receive any. "That will be a no then. Some faith you have in her. I'm leaving. Clean up your act, or I'll find a team that has."

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE MONGOOSE-

[That evening: Black Forest Senshado Manoeuvre Grounds]

A single yellow and black humanoid machine stood among the white flagged Tigers and Panthers of the Black Forest Senshado team. It was about six metres tall, and its legs were angular sturdy and heavily armoured. Its torso was roughly the shape of a hatchback car, and was mounted on a strong looking rounded armoured pelvis unit, with two thick legs attached to the bottom. Its arms were similarly shaped and on the end of the right arm as a three fingered hand. On the left there was a single spike that stuck out of what would have been a wrist stump: it was a pile bunker. On its left shoulder was a high power searchlight which could be used to illuminate wide areas in the darkness. Rolling in behind the machine was the captain's Tiger.

In the machine's right hand was a long tube like structure: it was what was left of the gun barrel of the Maus. It was bent and cracked in at least two places where it had hit a tank particularly hard.

"R... red team wins again!" said a voice over the radio. The cockpit on top of the mecha opened up, and a girl no older than eighteen wearing a skin-tight body suit took off her flight helmet, which just above the visor had two lines of white text.

Rei Etheline Amemiya  
CAT01 - Noble Snake

Rei's hair flowed out of the helmet as it came off, and seemed to fall as a gentle wave towards the ground in the breeze.

"Amemiya-san," said a voice over the radio. It belonged to Nishizumi Maho. She appeared from the hatch of her Tiger as it pulled up to the humanoid machine. "Impressive work. I see what you meant by having the controls compliment your skills."

"Thanks," she replied. "Sorry about the damage to the Maus." She glanced at the turret of the Maus in the mecha's right hand.

"Its fine. We have to repair worse than this during most mock battles," said Maho. "The girls got _very_ competitive with Vice Captain Itsumi around," she added with a slightly longing look.

"I can imagine," said Rei. "I saw the finals."

"I see."

"So er, do you want me to help with cleanup?"

"If you can, then please. Though I think we may be here all night digging the Maus out of that hole."

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE MONGOOSE-

[The next day]

Morning practice was an odd affair. Miho was standing at the head of the hangar, waiting for the other teams to arrive, and they all did, bar Asuka. It looked like she was serious about leaving the team.

"Miho-chan," said Saori. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started that fight yesterday."

"It's alright," said Miho. "What happened yesterday made me realize something." She stepped up to the podium and began her opening speech. "Everyone, it has come to my attention that I may not have been the best captain. Momo-chan, I'm sorry for not helping you out when you were struggling," said Miho. "The way I treated you as a captain was letting you become the load that we all had to carry, and turning you into a completely non-vital part of the team. Can you forgive me?"

Momo, slack jawed, nodded slowly, as awkward applause started around the hangar.

"Alright! So, for training today, I've decided to do a little bit of a bootcamp," said Miho. "First thing's first: I've noticed that in all the schools, the average gunner accuracy isn't too great. We're above average, which is what carried us through to the finals. But we'll all need to keep this up, especially against Walking Tanks. So everyone we're going to be doing target practice today, just like we did before the nationals... umm, Yukari-chan, please command Anglerfish team for me."

"What are you going to do captain?"

"I'm going to call Mizuchi-san."

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE MONGOOSE-

Asuka was in her office. She was still waiting for the Raptor to come back from the Senshado hangar, after she'd recalled it earlier this morning. She was also on the phone to her contact within Mitsubishi.

"... and those clowns _left_ that poor girl to continue her shitty performance," said Asuka.

"Language please... but yes this is quite worrisome," replied the almost motherly voice of an older woman. "They might be this year's champions, but I'd rather we didn't have the Raptor taken out if we can help it."

"Hmm, so I guess there's no chance of swapping out to another team?"

"Not unless we see any reason to, sorry. You're going to have to deal with it somehow. If you want, I can push for a transfer."

"Sure," said Asuka. "I'll get in touch if things change."

Asuka hung up, and sighed. She was rocking back and forth in her chair, and looked over her schedule for the day.

Unfortunately, it all was Senshado related. As she was currently asking for a transfer out of the team, she was not about to go back to practice now. She'd be at least half an hour late.

'_This sucks. I was excused from my studies because of Steel Carnage. I hate days off...'_ she thought to herself.

Her phone rang again. Sighing, Asuka picked it up.

"Engineering Department, Test Pilot Mizuchi speaking. How can I help you?"

"Mizuchi-san? Its Captain Nishizumi speaking."

"... have you thought about what I said?" asked Asuka

"I have," replied Miho. "Regardless of what you may think of the other members of the Senshado team, you're still on it."

"Right," said Asuka. "I get the feeling this isn't all you want to say."

"You actually care in your own weird way." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I care about my client's reputation," said Asuka. "If I get blindsided in a match, I don't think they're going to be too happy."

"I see. But your presence is going to help everyone perform better."

"Isn't that your job?" asked Asuka.

"I've already lead them to a championship. I'm far from the only person on here that contributes to the team's morale and performance."

"Right," said Asuka. "So... you want me to help. Is that it?"

"No, we want to help you. We don't want to let you down."

"I... alright, I'll re-attend practices from tomorrow onwards. But here's some fair warning. I've got a transfer request going through. I won't be calling it off unless the girls can impress me, and the supervisor coming to shadow the training next week."

"There's a supervisor?"

"If she finds that you haven't worked out the kinks, I'm leaving for another team."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Not really. Mitsubishi isn't the only company trying to back another school. You didn't think this situation was _unique_ did you?"

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE MONGOOSE-

[That Evening]

"_... and now in sports, a surprise announcement from the North American Space Agency has Senshado fans all over the world buzzing in excitement. NASA announced that they would be sending in a judge to oversee each of the Steel Carnage competitions, to assist with judging and safety inspections by adding their expertise. This announcement comes just three days before the first wave of Steel Carnage qualifier battles. In perhaps a related development, additional sponsors have made their involvement in Senshado teams known. Boeing were the first to announce their own involvement in Saunders University High, who have regularly sent alumni over to their engineering offices. Mitsubishi Heavy Industries also announced their own involvement in Oarai Girls' Academy, this year's champions, whilst Caterpillar revealed that their latest construction prototype was undergoing testing at Black Forest Academy..."_

Miho couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Though she didn't understand it completely, she did understand that there was a lot more going on at the tournament than they were willing to reveal.

Her phone bleeped several times in the next few minutes. Apparently half of the Senshado team also caught the announcement. Facebook, Twitter, and Mixi were all sending her phone a massive list of notifications.

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE MONGOOSE-

[Three days later, East Fuji Manoeuvre Grounds Senshado filming booth.]

"Hello Japan, and welcome to today's preliminary Steel Carnage Qualifying Round Match of Saunders University High versus team CalorieMate from Hokkaido! I'm your host Ami Chouno! With me in the studio is a special guest. She is Senshado Royalty, the captain of Black Forest, this year's runner up team, and today assisting me as Senshado Competitive Insight, the one, the only, Nishizumi Maho-san, how are you today?"

"Thank you Chouno-san, I'm feeling great going into this qualifier match. I'm looking forward to seeing what the new team can do."

"Brilliant, brilliant," said Ami. "But before we start our team analysis and pre-match predictions, lets take a look at the crowd, with our very own Miss Suzuka."

There was about a second of silence in the studio, before the film crew gave Ami and Maho a quick thumbs up, and the show director gave the order to cut the cameras. Ami turned towards Maho, and smiled at her.

"Phew," said Ami. "So how was your first experience of being a host on live TV?"

"Its different from being interviewed," replied Maho. "Though there's a degree of pressure to not embarrass the Nishizumi School, being a host is much more demanding in terms of eloquence. Not being allowed to paraphrase the prompter is also a bit of a drag. It's just so _mechanical._ Still, its nice to be the one leading the show for once."

"Hehe, maybe you should be competitive insight for Senshado more often."

"Maybe."

-Team Calorie Mate vs Saunders University High-

As Ami finished the short intro segment in the studio room, the broadcast had cut to the view down by the stands. Just as the camera switched, the cohort of cheerleaders from Saunders had just started their cheers, almost as if they were waiting for the camera to turn on.

"Let's Go Saunders! Fight!"

"Thanks Chouno-san, Nishizumi-san," said Miss Suzuka. She was an extraordinarily pretty petite Japanese woman, wearing a dull swampy green military style formal uniform that didn't belong to any of the teams. As much as she was dressed the part, it was clear from both the intentions of Steel Carnage, as well as the tone of her skin hiding under layers of makeup that she had never set foot in a tank in her life. She was here to relate to the newer viewers, who would have started watching Steel Carnage due to the numerous advertisements and publicity the tournament had gotten, not because of an interest in Tanksports. "I'm here by the stands, and it looks like Saunders University High are the favourites, but there are a few dedicated fans looking to back the new kids on the block." Behind her, some of the crowd looked at the camera, and a few less savoury members started to wolf whistle at Miss Suzuka. "It looks like the crowd are ready for action. Back to you in the studio."

-Team CalorieMate vs Saunders University High-

"Ladies," said the director. "Thirty seconds until we're back on."

"Alright, here we go," said Ami. She sat straight, facing the camera, and the prompter, and Maho did the same.

"Three," said the director, holding up three fingers. "Two..." He dropped his ring finger, leaving up just his index and middle fingers giving a peace sign. The count for 'one' wasn't done vocally for obvious reasons; instead he dropped his middle finger so that only his index finger was in the air behind the camera. Finally, for zero his fingers all balled into a loose fist, and he brought his arm down, indicating to start.

"Thank you Miss Suzuka," said Ami. "Before we start our team analysis, here's a quick rules recap." Though Maho and Ami couldn't see, on the broadcast the shot of the two women in the studio had been put into the corner of the screen, to make room for a larger blank space, which would become the checklist of summed up rules. "First up, every tank that can compete in normal Senshado can compete in Steel Carnage, but they can compete alongside walking tanks." The first bullet point appeared on screen, reading 'Normal tanks are allowed in the competition.' "Walking tanks however are a new addition to the games, and they are vehicles that use legs to walk rather than treads. They cannot weigh more than thirty tonnes, plus five for each crew member required to operate it beyond the first, and their guns are restricted to 100mm." On the screen, two sub bullet points were added 'Weight Limit: 30T + 5T per additional crew beyond 1' and 'Maximum Gun Calibre 100mm.' "Each team has a total weight limit of 350 tonnes, which can be distributed among any number of vehicles. As well, the ratio of crew to vehicles has to be at least three to one at the start of a match." Those points appeared as well on the screen. "Finally, the match will be played under Base Capture rules. Each team will start with a designated area which they must defend from enemy incursion. If any tank manages to stay within the designated base area for a minute without any tanks being taken out, then they win the match for their team. Of course, totally annihilating the other team counts as a win as well. But more importantly, Nishizumi-dono, what do these rules actually mean for strategy?"

"Firstly, aside from the obvious implication that roughly every team will have teams of more or less the same power level. This means that each tank must contribute something to the team's overall strategy and provide tactical advantages..."

"Hmm," said Ami, in what was probably a slightly scripted or pre-agreed reply. "Could you explain to the viewers what the difference between strategy and tactics is?"

"Certainly," said Maho. "Strategy defines how a team will act in the long term. For example on certain battle areas, a team's strategy might involve taking control of a specific landmark, or focusing on a certain tank. Tactics are how a team deals with more immediate and urgent short term questions and goals as they crop up. For example, a lighter tank meeting a heavier tank may aim for the treads instead of going for a straight up KO."

"Interesting, so on that note, lets start our analysis of the teams."

The screen cut to a video panning through the garage of the Saunders University High team's lineup of tanks. It seemed like they didn't want to put too much thought into their selection: eight M4A1 Shermans.

"Hmm, so what information do you have on the Shermans?" asked Ami as the camera panned past the various tank teams performing maintenance, or just relaxing.

"The Sherman is a very reliable and simple to operate tank," said Maho. "They don't have the best guns or armour, but they're unique in that their guns are stabilized, so they can fire with better accuracy on the move."

"That's true," said Ami. "In their match against Oarai Girl's Academy, they _did_ have that little sandwich chase." The screen changed to show a highlight reel from the nationals, just a few weeks ago, showing the chase between the five Oarai tanks, going after the single M4A1 crewed by Alisa of the Saunders team, whilst also being pursued by three M4A1s and the Firefly. "Their shots were much closer to the mark than most of Oarai's and there's no doubt that if the chase continued for longer Oarai would eventually have lost their flag tank."

The camera changed again, this time showing the lineup of tanks from Team CalorieMate. It was immediately obvious from the less well kept appearances, the sight of the tanks crews still scrambling to finish maintenance, they were probably not going to fare nearly as well.

"And this is team CalorieMate," continued Ami "They've got a bit of a mix don't they Maho?"

"Yes they do. They're running two P40s, which they're probably going to use in the front lines, and two Semovente in an ambush role. They've kept the overall weight of their team low, but I suspect this is also due to budget limitations."

"I see. But what about their fifth vehicle?"

The camera zoomed in towards a bright yellow and fluorescent red bipedal machine, about five metres tall. It looked like it was taken straight from storage, had a gun haphazardly mounted on its left arm instead of the three fingered manipulator appendage on its right hand.

"It... I'll be honest, it doesn't look like the most reliable," said Maho...

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE MONGOOSE-

Black Forest's Senshado team all had the best seats to the match that was taking place, thanks in no small part due to Maho and Shiho's pull in the Japanese Senshado world netting Maho a spot as co-commentator for Ami Chouno.

Rei Etheline Amemiya shook her head as the rest of the team laughed at Maho's initial assessment of the machine. She recognized it instantly: it was the precursor to her own machine, CAT01, that she was using at Black Forest. The team breakdown was completely biased against the newcomers, however they still managed to spend the majority of their screentime examining CalorieMate's outdated construction prototype. The commentary coming through the box was only incensing her, the laughter of her teammates was starting to grate at her mind.

'_... the Nishizumi Heir and their top pupil is trying to emphasize the bad points of my client's prototype... there's no way she'd make fun of Walking Tanks after what I did to them in the first mock battle...'_

"Its almost like a monkeybird or something," said one of the girls sitting in front of Rei. She tried to remain calm, but her attempts were only half successful.

"Don't laugh," she said. "That thing has the power to throw a Panzer IV onto its back one handed. The wheels mounted in its heels gives it a top speed over most terrain that's on par or better than anything Black Forest Academy has."

"Yeah, but only if its moving forwards," said a girl. Rei recognized her as the gunner of Maho's tank.

"A firmware upgrade will change that," said Rei. "The prototype didn't use the full range of motion of its joints outside of regaining stability after impacts, especially hip rotation, adduction and abduction."

"Yeah, but didn't you hear? Caterpillar isn't giving direct sponsorship," said Hideo, the radio operator of Maho's own hand picked crew.

"They... they said that?"

"In passing yeah."

"Hah! Trust the radio operator to catch that," said Maho's loader, Harriet, patting Hideo on the back, almost knocking off her glasses.

"... only in passing..." said Rei. "Excuse me, I have a call to make."

Rei quickly left her seat, rushing out to the back, and began to dial a very familiar number onto her phone.

"... boss? Its me, Rei. Are you watching the CalorieMate vs Saunders broadcast... yes, that is Nishizumi Maho as Comp Insight."

-Team CalorieMate vs Saunders University High Results-

Battle Log  
-XCAT KOs M4A1 - 5  
-XCAT KOs M4A1 - 2  
-M4A1 - 4 KOs P40 - 2  
-M4A1 - 1 KOs Sevomente - 1  
-M4A1 - 3 KOs Sevomente - 2  
-XCAT KOs M4A1 - 1  
-XCAT KOs M4A1 - 3  
-M4A1 - 7 KOs P40 - 1  
-XCAT - KOs M4A1 - 8  
-M4A1 - 4 KOs XCAT

Final Standings

Team CalorieMate  
-XCAT - Knocked Out  
-P40 - 1 - Knocked Out  
-P40 - 2 - Knocked Out  
-Sevomente - 1 - Knocked Out  
-Sevomente - 2 - Knocked Out

Saunders University High  
-M4A1 - 1 - Knocked Out  
-M4A1 - 2 - Knocked Out  
-M4A1 - 3 - Knocked Out  
-M4A1 - 4  
-M4A1 - 5 - Knocked Out  
-M4A1 - 6  
-M4A1 - 7  
-M4A1 - 8 - Knocked Out

Result: Saunders University High Wins

-STEEL CARNAGE: THE MONGOOSE-

During the trip back, the Black Forest girls were chatting animatedly, but Rei, she couldn't help but stare at the result. Still, even after the enormous kill count of the XCAT, they _still_ found a way to make fun of it for being taken down by the M4 with a shot that blew its knee joint open.

It just struck home with her, because she owed so much to the company Caterpillar that it was almost like someone had just insulted her friend on national television.

"So then that XCAT thing was really pathetic wasn't it?" laughed one of the girls. "Rei, what do you think?"

"You know what, I think I'm going to sleep," said Rei. She'd have a very stern answer for them when they got back to the academy. In fact, she was cleared to announce it midway through the Senshado match, but this was the sort of thing was meant only for whom it may concern.

As they boarded the Black Forest School Ship, they were joined by Maho, who had flown in via helicopter as soon as the broadcast ended. The entire team was asked to turn up to a debriefing afterwards, to get a good feel for their perceptions of the match. They were sat facing the front of the hangar, and were watching highlights and the analysis. Rei zoned out most of it; none of it was going to be relevant to her after all.

Towards the end of the thirty minute analysis, there was a knock at the door. Nishizumi Shiho came in, and had a very stern look on her face. Maho seemed to shrink back.

"Rei Etheline Amemiya," said Shiho. "Are you here?"

"Yes I am," said Rei. She stood up politely and looked Shiho straight in the eye. "What do you need from me?"

"Not a lot actually," said Shiho. "I've reviewed the impact that your presence has here, and I've come to a conclusion that something isn't quite working." Rei's face remained impassive. "You're a good pilot, but I have to let you go," said Nishizumi Shiho. "Your presence here is not in the best interests of Nishizumi Ryu."

"That's convenient," said Rei. Her façade started to break down as she was essentially fired in front of everybody. She wanted to give her own notice calmly and politely, even if there had been some animosity. However after her abrupt discharge, Rei was having none of it. What Shiho had just done not only was embarrassing, but could have easily destroyed her career. "After witnessing the broadcast today, Caterpillar have concluded that a partnership with Black Forest is not in their best interests, and have decided to dissociate from Nishizumi Ryu schools entirely." Normally, she'd have left it at that, but Rei couldn't help but try to get in one last jab. "And if you try to throw me under a bus, I'll throw you into a jet engine."

-NEXT TIME ON STEEL CARNAGE-

"That program is worth more than your house, make sure it gets installed correctly."

"How the hell did a team like that make it?!"

"Oh, we're having a rematch!"

"Who do you think I am?"

-STEEL CARNAGE-

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. It took me a while to finalize everything in this chapter, as well as having various real life things get in the way. But damn, I had one hell of a time writing Miho and Asuka's hangar scene.

Have an opinion on the events of this chapter? Drop a review.


	4. 04 - Getting Hype

**Girls und Panzer: Steel Carnage**

**Chapter 4: Getting Hype**

Guest: Hey, thanks for reviewing. I always had the idea that Anzu taking the gunner seat was a temporary measure. She seems like the brilliant but lazy type, and that means that outside of a do or die, she'll be reluctant to take a position in a tank that requires her to do more than eat dried potatoes.

Disclaimer: all trademarked names belong to their respective copyright holders.

A/N: I've decided to use something slightly different for paragraph breaks this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.

The debrief felt cold after Rei left the room. Shiho took over from that point forward, giving her own observations.

Maho knew this was coming, but did not expect Caterpillar to have wanted to terminate the sponsorship themselves. Not that Black Forest needed sponsors, but she would have personally felt much better about the CAT 01 being on her side, rather than on someone else's.

'_Then again, this late in, there's not much chance of them moving over, is there? The qualifiers have already started, and changing their rosters at this stage is far too unreasonable.'_

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

Vicky8492  
How sad that #Senshado has come to this #SteelCarnage #Fraud #TrueSenshado

SaberFan  
Vicky8492 Seriously? #SteelCarnage is doing wonders for the sport. People that normally wouldn't care about #Senshado are hype about it.

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

[Later that week]

Ooarai's Senshado practice was a little more subdued that morning. Though the girls were still doing the basics such as reloading, coordinating firing with reloads, driver response, commander awareness and the like, they noticed that they weren't having anywhere near as much fun.

Asuka felt that she was to blame for this; even she felt like she was being evaluated by the Mitsubishi Heavy Industries inspection of the Senshado team. The tank on her left, the B1, seemed to almost shudder as it fired its shell towards the Sherman shaped target at the far end of the range. She fired with the Raptor as well, noticing that the performance of the targeting program could do with a little touching up: the touch screens sometimes didn't show exactly where the crosshairs lined up outside of a specific range.

Anglerfish's Panzer IV shot another round at the target at the far end of the range, while Turtle's Hetzer fired as well. Momo had either been kicked off the gunner's seat, or she'd seriously improved since the verbal beatdown that Asuka, rather undeservedly, gave to her.

'_To think that breaking ranks and being obnoxious would lead to this,'_ thought Asuka to herself. She didn't think this sort of thing should happen, and she'd apologize when this was over.

Her radio buzzed, then a woman's voice came on the line.

"It looks like they've cleaned themselves up."

"Yep. I'm sort of glad this inspection wasn't completely necessary," replied Asuka.

"But more importantly, how's the Raptor holding up?"

"Targeting could do with a rework. The touch screen system is usually a few degrees off target when firing outside of the five hundred to one thousand metre range."

"Hmm... I'll add depth perception to the list of firmware upgrades. I trust you can handle the actual movement yourself?"

"Of course."

"So, Asuka, it must be a little weird having to train with high schoolers."

"I'm final year of high school too you know."

"Yes yes, but you're used to working with, well, people who are older."

"It hasn't been a problem acting my age," said Asuka with a chuckle. "Look, I've changed my mind. I know I called for the inspection, but if you can't find anything I'm willing to sign the papers and clear this up."

"Sure, go for it. But you know, if anything really does happen in future with this team, its going to be harder to call in an inspection."

"I doubt it'll be needed," replied Asuka.

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

Mengsk  
I like the new direction Vicky 8492. There's just more new blood in #SteelCarnage than Nationals

Vicky8492  
Saberfan Et tu Brute?

RustledJimmy  
Saberfan TypeMushroom 2 bad those ppl arent gonna support #Senshado after #SteelCarnage. They won't watch the World Championship 4 sure.

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

[That weekend]

"_With the announcement of the Steel Carnage Senshado tournament, and the wave of controversy it has sparked, it looked like things couldn't get any more volatile down there. The reality is that the announcement of the Steel Carnage tournament by Nishizumi Shiho, owner and head of the largest and most successful Senshado school in the country, the Nishizumi Ryu style Senshado school, was just the start. Ten year past consecutive champions and the largest branch of the Nishizumi Ryu Senshado school, Black Forest, and construction company Caterpillar both announced they were terminating their support of each other for the upcoming Steel Carnage tournament. This comes as no surprise after the firstborn of the Nishizumi family, Nishizumi Maho made several disparaging remarks towards the prototype machine used by Caterpillar while giving competitive insight for the Saunders University High versus CalorieMate Hokkaido match earlier this week."_

The news report switched over to a clip of the broadcast. In the bottom right corner, there was a little logo that said the broadcast was used with permission from another sports channel. Maho's voice could be heard repeating some of her comments.

"_It doesn't look the most reliable."  
"I don't know much about bipedal machines, but the wheels look like they'd be unstable. The XCAT looks flimsy."_

As the clip continued to play, with the sound muted down, the reporter continued her story.

"_The former pilot of Black Forest's Walking Tank, Rei Etheline Amemiya, had this to say."_

The report cut to a short press conference with an athletic looking black haired girl in her late teens. On the bottom of the screen, it said _'Rei Etheline Amemiya - CAT 01 Pilot'_.

"_It just wasn't working out,"_ said Rei. _"I cannot really say more about the issue, because I don't want to engage in mudslinging. I respect the Nishizumi Ryu girls, and the Black Forest girls for their dedication. But the way that things have been with us, it simply wasn't a match made in heaven."_

"_Will you be dropping out of the competition?"_ asked a reporter.

"_There are talks underway with other teams, but we'll have to see where I end up."_

"_How do you feel about your chances if you do get picked up,"_ said another reporter.

"When_ I get picked up,"_ said Rei, emphasizing the word 'when' _"I think the team that signs me has a decent chance."_

There was a clear edit, as the screen faded briefly to white with a beep before cutting back to show the same indoor press conference.

"_Do you have anything to say to your former teammates?"_

"_Yeah, I do,"_ said Rei, her face turning into a snarl. _"Black Forest, this summer, you're going home on a Dragon Wagon."_

Miho stared at the TV in shock. Whoever this Rei Etheline Amemiya was, she'd just directly threatened her sister. Her phone buzzed as the announcement ended, and she checked it. It was a message from Asuka.

_Our chances of winning just skyrocketed. Rei was an Ace Student in our Mechanical Operation Training class._

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

Emi Nakasuka - PanzerkraftDe  
What a surprise. #BlackForest pisses off its major sponsor for #SteelCarnage. #GoingHomeOnADragonWagon #FamousLastWords #Herecomesthepain

Z. Ling  
Its official. KuromorimineOfficial is the only seeded actual #Senshado team. Can't wait for them to expose frauds at #SteelCarnage with #TrueSenshado.

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

[2 weeks later - Hokkaido]

In Hokkaido, a grey transport helicopter descended towards a wide open airfield in the middle of a cleared out forest. A yellow signboard facing the road that ran by the airfield was emblazoned with the CalorieMate logo, with a smaller white sign underneath saying "CAUTION: Senshado Training Grounds Ahead."

This was exactly where Rei Etheline Amemiya needed to be. The transport chopper was carrying the CAT 01 and a series of very powerful computers. Rei stepped out of the helicopter, wearing a pair of silver tinted aviator shades, followed by a seemingly faceless entourage of engineers. A man stepped forward to meet her, bracing his face against the wind from the rotors with his arm as the helicopter powered down.

"Rei Etheline Amemiya right?"

"Yes. You must be Kagehiro Moses." Rei had spoken to this man on the phone once or twice, and knew that he was the manager of the CalorieMate Senshado team.

"Thanks for helping us out. We really need the additional reinforcements," said Moses. "The girls are doing maintenance around the back. Do you need anything done?"

"Right now, no. I've got the engineers here to deal with the XCAT."

"You don't trust us?" asked Moses.

"The XCAT needs a firmware upgrade, and is getting a reworked cockpit. That program is worth more than your house, so we need to make sure it gets installed correctly. I'll also need to discuss strategy with the team later. Its no secret you need to make some changes. Oh, and related to that, I want to train your XCAT pilot personally"

"Of course. You're the one who's familiar with the system after all."

"When's the next strategy meeting?" asked Rei.

"This afternoon, after maintenance is over."

"Right. I'll join you then. The engineers can do their work without me, that's for sure."

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

TheProteanHulk  
Good luck to #Saunders Boeing for Steel Carnage Qualifiers. We're rooting for you #USA #SteelCarnage #ShermanRushKekeke

Anzio Senshado - PizzaTanks  
Anchovy here! Our next qualifier is soon! We're going in without a Walking Tank, so wish us luck and support #TrueSenshado. #SteelCarnage #GetHype

OoaraiJoshiGakuenShinbun  
Amemiya just signed with CalorieMate. #GoingHomeOnADragonWagon #FamousLastWords #Senshado #SteelCarnage

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

Maho was sat inside what had essentially become her office on Black Forest's school ship. She was watching the replays of their latest practice session, specifically an exercise which her team had nicknamed 'Anti-Titan Training'. Over the past few weeks, Maho had somehow managed to convince a few pilots from the Naval Studies and Engineering departments of Black Forest's ship to join them, though they fully knew that they were not going to be joining the girls for the tournament.

'_I'm not surprised that this move is legal,'_ thought Maho, running over the strategy that they'd come up with. _'Then again, if Miho is allowed to do this during the Nationals, it makes sense that Steel Carnage is good for it too.''_

She heard a knock at the door. For some reason, Maho felt that there was something familiar about the sound. She waited a second before calling whoever it was into the cubicle.

"Come in."

A short second later, the door creaked open, and Maho could only stare at the person in the door.

"Captain, I got into my first choice of university," said Erika. "Is there a space still open on the team?"

"Are you sure? You're not just saying this are you?" asked Maho. _'My family might have Senshado as a source of tension, but I won't be responsible for bringing this into anyone else's,'_ she thought.

"Of course, would I lie to you?" asked Erika. "I got in because I was on Black Forest's Senshado team, funny enough. So, am I back in?"

"I... alright," said Maho. "I expect you to be at practice tomorrow; usual time, usual place. The girls have really stepped up their game, and things will have changed." Maho then reached into her bag and pulled out a black notebook. "This is the playbook," she said. "You'll need to know every last one of those plays off by heart if you want to come back."

"I'm prepared. So do you still need a commander?"

Maho couldn't help but smile at this. If there was one thing going for Erika, it was her enthusiasm.

"There's always a slot for someone as skilled as you. So, let's start with number one..."

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

Steel Carnage -SteelCarnageOfficial  
OH MY GOD! Epic martial arts moves from Amemiya in the CAT 01 against ChiHaTan - Honda's MegAsimo. #SteelCarnage #Senshado #GetHype #GoingHomeOnADragonWagon

KuromorimineOfficial  
Steel Carnage in a month. The girls are hyped, the tanks are ready. #SteelCarnage #TrueSenshado #GetHype

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

[Pravda School Ship. One month before Steel Carnage]

Though Pravda didn't have to participate in qualifiers, they did manage to get more than enough training to mend their own broken pride after being shoved into joint third/fourth place, after taking the championship last year. Sure they were knocked down there by the eventual champions, but it was all the same to them.

The team was sat in the auditorium of the otherwise abandoned school facility on board the ship. Nonna was sat on the front row, with Katyusha next to her at the centre. Naturally, as Katyusha was in charge of organizing training for new manoeuvres incorporating their own addition for Steel Carnage, as well as learning how to counter walking tanks.

The presenter started to run through the teams that had made it through the qualifying stages. Katyusha looked on with confusion.

"Eh, Nonna, I don't quite understand. What's with this Winner's Bracket and Loser's Bracket the presenter is talking about?" said Katyusha.

"Steel Carnage is going to be held using the double elimination format," said Nonna. "The teams all start in the winners' bracket. If you lose in winners', you are forced into losers'. Once you lose in a losers' bracket match, you'll be eliminated. The winner of each bracket faces each other in grand finals, usually with the team coming from losers' needing to win two games in a row, or the team from winners being afforded some other advantage."

"Hmph," said Katyusha. "This is just an excuse for them to keep weak teams in for a bit longer," she said as Anzio's profile was read out.

"That's not true," said Nonna. "Double elimination actually helps stronger teams, because they can't be eliminated through one unlucky match."

"Hmph! If you're strong you won't need luck. If you're the best, you'll be on top no matter what."

"Well Katyusha, humour me a little then. Imagine that in Nationals, a team like St Gloriana met us in the first round, and we pulled through with a hard fought win."

"Yes?" said Katyusha as a highlight of Anzio vs another freelance Senshado organization played. Though Katyusha wasn't paying attention, even she could appreciate that Anchovy was really good at making two for one or three for one trades using tankettes.

"What if in the next round we were to face the winner of ChiHaTan versus, say team Funzerkraft from ? Would you say that either of them were stronger than St Gloriana?" asked Nonna.

"Of course not," replied Katyusha. "Darjeeling would never lose to either of those jokers."

"But you see, one of them is going to advance to round two, which means they are guaranteed to finish ahead of St Gloriana. Yet we both know that they'd would crush either of them in a match."

"Oh..." said Katyusha. "Then, St. Gloriana were eliminated through the luck of the draw."

"Precisely. Single elimination is really good at finding the best, but only if if the seedings are done correctly. What if you have a major upset like Ooarai beating the top seeds before semifinals?"

"Then, nobody will know how each team stacks up against each other, because the seedings won't reflect actual skills."

"Exactly," replied Nonna, as they were showing a montage from Maginot. "But if St Gloriana one of the stronger teams, they can put on a good showing in Losers' Bracket, and at least make top four."

"Oh, Maginot have really improved from two months ago," said Katyusha. "Their vice captain's B1 is reacting so much faster now."

The two of them continued to watch in silence as the show reiterated what they already knew about Maginot through their own research. The focus soon switched to a relatively unknown team that nobody there had ever heard of. Everyone seemed to perk up, and watched with more attention. Conversations around the auditorium stopped.

"Who are CalorieMate Caterpillar? How the hell did a team like that make it?"

Nonna didn't reply immediately. It seemed like she needed to rack her brains a little to find out who it was.

"Oh! Yes, do you remember that pilot that left Black Forest?"

"How could I forget," sniggered Katyusha, as the montage switched to a clip of a black humanoid six metre tall machine, identified on screen as the CAT 01 breaking into a sprint as soon as it spotted the box like forms of two AV7s. Its massive front toes seemed to launch it into the air with each step.

"She's signed with CalorieMate," said Nonna as the CAT 01 began to sprint towards one of the AV7s at speed, clocking around 45km/h.

"She really talks big though. As if putting Black Forest under is _easy_."

"If this information is accurate, Amemiya was a cage fighter and a tae kwon do champion," said Nonna. "Trash talk is in her blood."

"I don't see how that would help... WOAH!" Katyusha wasn't the only one who expressed her surprise audibly as the CAT 01 performed a picture perfect side kick into the armour of the AV7, before turning to face the other AV7 and leapt towards it, swinging its left arm, which didn't have a cannon, towards the top of the second of the AV7s.

The next clip was a highlight, where the CAT 01 turned on its right foot, sunk down towards the ground, and half hooked, half smashed the back of its thick heavy left leg into the ankles a machine that looked an awful lot like an upsized version of Honda's Asimo robot. The sweep knocked it down to a face up feet toward position.

"Are they trying to make this machine the Face of Steel Carnage?" thought Nonna out loud as the CAT 01 finished it off with a point blank range shot from its 57mm cannon on the right arm into the MegAsimo's chest.

"Senshado isn't pro wrestling!"

"No its not. But they're using a rivalry and star power to promote. Some of it does look like a bit of a pro wrestling production."

"Pfft. Star power or not, Senshado doesn't have a fight card, or are our matches decided by some guy who's looking to create a dramatic story. She's still got nothing on us," said Katyusha. Nonna silently agreed with a nod, but she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, that they were missing something.

The rest of the introductions and the bracket draw continued without much further discussion from the girls.

-STEEL CARNAGE: 1st ROUND BRACKETS-

Black Forest (SEED 1) vs Maginot  
St Gloriana-BAE (SEED 4) vs Anzio  
Pravda-Polyot (SEED 2) vs CalorieMate-CAT  
Ooarai-MHI (SEED 3) vs Saunders-Boeing

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

"Oh, we're having a rematch!" said Miho as she watched the broadcast with the rest of the Ooarai Senshado team, amidst happy murmurs from the team, while the program went ahead to talk about the Seeded teams instead. "I'm sure Kay is looking forward to this match as much as we are."

But as she said this, she noticed a few of the girls weren't quite sharing their enthusiasm. Asuka was looking at her phone, browsing videos. Mako was staring intently at the projector screen as the brackets were displayed, looking at their half of the bracket. The Volleyball team didn't look very happy after the show either, which was completely at odds with the news that they were getting an influx of junior members into the volleyball club after summer holidays were over.

"Asuka-chan?" said Saori. "Do you need to say something? You look worried."

"Two things actually," said Asuka, looking up from her phone. "We're going to need an anti CAT 01 strategy."

"You noticed too?" said Mako. "That the CalorieMate team are really unconventional?"

"Yeah. I just confirmed something during the programme about how the CAT 01 operates," said Asuka. "We _need_ a special approach for it."

"Need a special strategy?" said Hana. "I'm sorry, but we won't be facing them in the first round.

"You're right," said Asuka. "But there's a good chance we'll meet in our second match."

"Eeeh?" said Karina. "But Pravda are really strong and will probably beat them. Aren't you blowing this out of proportion?"

"But we already have a plan for Pravda," said Yukari. "We don't have a way to reliably battle with something like the CAT 01."

"Its true," said Akebi Sasaki, Duck Team's driver suddenly. "The way it moves is really fluid, like a dance. Its nothing like a machine at all."

"Exactly," said Asuka. "I'm ninety percent sure they've installed a prototype Muscle Tracer system in the CAT 01."

"Muscle tracer?" asked Miho.

"It's a system that allows the pilot, in this case Rei, to control a machine by having it mimic her actions. It uses the Pilot as a movement AI essentially. Its flexibility and versatility is much more than anything a traditional control system can provide. Rei was an amazing pilot back in Mechanical Operations training; her reflexes and control of her machine were almost superhuman. But give her a Muscle Tracer, her potential is magnified tenfold, especially if she can put her martial arts experience to use too."

"That's interesting and all, but what can we _do_ about it?" said Momo suddenly. This brought the discussion right back on track, and Asuka made a noise that sounded like defeat.

"Well, this is the part where I say I'm sorry and I have nothing concrete to go on," said Asuka.

"But you don't have to apologize, because this is the part where you say you're going to go away and look for a weakness, right?" said Miho.

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" said Asuka. "The only real idea I can think of right now is that the CAT 01 doesn't really have a spectacular accuracy, and it's longest range kill is 50 metres or so. We'll get them so long as we somehow get first strike and finish it off as fast as we can, and keep contact to a minimum."

"Okay. I'll incorporate that into training tomorrow." said Miho.

"CalorieMate had a machine called the XCAT in their first two qualifying matches, but it hasn't appeared since then," said Mako. "I wonder what happened to that machine?"

"Who knows," said Asuka.

"Maybe they thought it wasn't worth using with Rei and the CAT 01 there?" suggested Nekota.

"Maybe," said Mako. "But over the qualifiers they went from two P40s and two Semovente 75/18s to five P40s and three Semovente 105/25s. Caterpillar really wants to enter Steel Carnage, seeing as they approached Black Forest first, so they're going to be throwing money at it, why would they buy more P40s when they could buy something like Comets after selling the P40s to Museums."

"Maybe CAT's management and CalorieMate are just inexperienced with tanks," said Nekota helpfully. "They are a food company after all. Or they're just thinking about getting more eyes on the map to let the CAT 01 direct itself more easily."

"By the way, what was the second thing Asuka-chan?" said Saori.

"Yes. The second thing; could all of you please not call me that."

"Call you what?" asked Saori.

"Asuka-chan," said Asuka, sounding very annoyed.

"Eeeeh? Why?"

"Because I'm not part of any tank team with a cutesy name. My machine is called the Raptor and we decided I'd be codenamed Mongoose, so it just feels wrong."

"Hnnnm," said Miho in both disappointment and resignation. "Alright Mizuchi-san... no this doesn't feel right, you're our teammate and..." Asuka sighed. Miho grinned. It turned out that Asuka's strong personality was enough to have her start a fight with the Student Council, but it was useless in the face of a pleading Miho.

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

Kay - SaundersSenshado  
Looking forward to the match against Ooarai in Steel Carnage. Let's have another GG. #SteelCarnage #Saunders #Ooarai #Senshado #Tanksports #GetHype

Катюш - PravdaSchoolOfficialTwitter  
Sweet first round draw! See you in round 2 Ooarai #Pravda #Senshado #SteelCarnage #GetHype

RadioFreePravda  
#ShotsFired by #Pravda at everyone in their half of the bracket. #SteelCarnage #GetHype #FamousLastWords

-STEEL CARNAGE: GETTING HYPE-

[At that moment CalorieMate Senshado Team Personal Gym]

Rei was jogging on the treadmill at a good pace. She had been going for a good ninety minutes now, and was in the midst of watching the Steel Carnage tournament draw.

Running next to her was a half Indian half Japanese girl, who'd moved with her parents to Hokkaido for the countryside. She was the original pilot of the XCAT before Rei had arrived, who Rei had been training between matches to handle the new system. The rest of the team called her the Swan, because she was also an amateur figure skater.

"So, Kino-san," said Rei to the girl next to her as they both began to slow down.

"Please... Captain," said the other girl between breaths. "We've trained together... for six weeks... Hansa is fine."

"Okay, I guess you can just call me Rei," said Rei as she continued the cool down without breaking a sweat. "How ready are you to use the new XCAT in a real match?"

"I think I can... handle your techniques Rei... and the upgrade..."

"Oh! Good," said Rei, grabbing a bottle of water from the holder on her treadmill, and taking a swig. Hansa did the same for hers. "I want you to join in with the rest of the team on manoeuvres tomorrow."

"Won't it... be an issue?"

"Its no problem," replied Asuka. "I was hoping you'd be able to, because I need you back in the game for my strategy to work."

"Thanks... for making me... a part of the team... Even though you're... an Ace yourself..."

"Just because Steel Carnage introduces some new rules, it doesn't mean what Senshado is about has changed," said Rei. "Even if one person on the team is head and shoulders above the rest..."

"In this case... you..."

"I was actually talking about the big four in Senshado," said Rei. "St Gloriana's entire strategy revolves around Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe and Assam's tank for example, but the team still needs all the tanks available to compete." As if to illustrate this point, there was a short clip of a delta formation from St Gloriana as the analyst introduced the British themed school, now backed by BAE Systems, centred around a Churchill VII.

"What about... Ooarai?" asked Hansa, as Ooarai's past achievements were briefly shown.

"Honestly, they're our biggest threat."

"Why are they so... dangerous?"

"They're totally unorthodox, just like us. We have answers for most schools, even Black Forest. But for them? We need to end our matches as fast as we can, with as little contact as possible, especially with their lateset Steel Carnage signup."

"Their newest machine... the MHI Raptor?"

"Yeah. That machine that can walk on walls using magnets, and has the godly jumping ability too. But the real machine is Mizuchi Asuka. I was in the same Mechanical Operations class with her, and she has this uncanny awareness. She was the only one who never had an accident or crash, and I'm sure she writes her own movement algorithms for her machines. If anyone can figure out our weaknesses and take full advantage of 3D movement, its her."

-STEEL CARNAGE MAIN EVENT FORMAT-

Steel Carnage will be a double elimination tournament, following standard double elimination rules. The team from Upper Bracket in Grand Finals selects the arena of choice, in lieu of a 1 game advantage usually afforded to the Upper Bracket.

Teams will have to declare which vehicles they will be bringing to the tournament to the Steel Carnage organizers. The vehicles declared must in theory be fieldable all together on the same team for a Steel Carnage match.  
-As a reminder: for each match, teams must select a combination of vehicles which weighs in total less than 350 tonnes, and has an average crew per vehicle of 3 or more.

Matches will take place on pre-constructed designed arenas. Up to 4 matches will be taking place at any one time. They will be played in the following order:  
Day 1: Upper Bracket Round 1  
Day 4: Upper Bracket Round 2 & Lower Bracket Round 1 (Losers place joint 7th-8th)  
Day 7: Lower Bracket Round 2 (Losers place joint 5th-6th)  
Day 10: Upper Bracket Semifinal & Lower Bracket Semifinal (Losers places 4th)  
Day 14: Lower Bracket Finals (Loser places 3rd)  
Day 20: Upper Bracket/Grand Finals (Loser places 2nd. Winner places 1st)

-NEXT TIME ON STEEL CARNAGE-

Mizuchi Asuka - LiquidAsuka  
Don't get comfortable now #Saunders ^^ Lets have GGs all round: from #Ooarai. #Senshado #Tanksports #GetHype #SteelCarnage

Rei Etheline Amemiya - NobleSnake  
PravdaSchoolOfficialTwitter You're going to regret that tweet. Pravda is #GoingHomeOnADragonWagon because #Herecomesthepain.

-STEEL CARNAGE -

Author's Note: Track the progress of the Steel Carnage Tournament on Challonge [Link in my profile].

Rather annoyingly, I can't actually format the paragraph breaks to look like Tweets, so I've had to make some approximations. Unfortunately, making up my own syntax, and renaming the website Twatter isn't a good idea.

I do not own anything here except my OCs. This is a non profit fanwork made by a... fan.


End file.
